Le prix à payer
by The-Zia
Summary: tada ! voici la suite de ma premiere fic "les cinq légendes : l'amour menacante" ! : quelques mois après leur victoire, Jessica habite désormais chez Nord. cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve qui l'a troubla.. "Jack .. je .. je sais que ça à l'air impossible, mais tu vas être-" elle se réveilla. et si la prophétie ce réalisait ? et si Rumpelstillskin attendait son prix à payer ?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**bonsoir ! et voilà ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la suite de ma première fic, « les cinq légendes: l'amour menaçante » ! j'ai été TRES inspirer durant ces longues semaines,et j'ai dû tout noter pour me soulager la conscience ;P ! le chapitre 3 sera malheureusement interdit au moins de 10 ans,même si il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses trop « bizarre » *je tiens a vous rassurer, je ne suis pas une perverse ! *. avant de vous laissez lire, je vous donne mon rythme d'écriture : un le samedi, un le dimanche et une semaine sur deux, un le mercredi. Bref, je vais vous laissez lire, je vous dis a demain et ….. bonne lecture ! ;) **

**ps : je voudrai savoir vos subjections au sujet de l'enfant : prénom ? Physique ? Fille ou garçon ? Je veux tout savoir !**

* * *

chapitre 1 : prologue 

a quoi pensez vous, quand je vous dit le nom de « Merlin » ? vous pensez surement a un homme, vieux de 100 ans, avec une barbe blanche lui arrivant aux pieds, une longue tunique bleu, et un chapeau pointu avec comme symboles, des lunes et des étoiles. Et si je vous disez, que Merlin est une adolescente de 16 ans, appeler un réalité, Merlinda ? Vous me prendrai sans doute pour une folle, et pourtant ... c'est tout simplement la vérité ! Merlinda est appelé au 21ème siècle, Jessica. Elle vit au Palais des glaces avec le père Noël, n'ayant aucune véritable maison.. Nord lui avait construit un appartement a l'aile Ouest du palais. Elle été en couple avec le célèbre Jack Frost, et s'aimaient de tous leur cœurs. Elle allait souvent avec Jack à Burgess, au bord de LEUR lac désormais, et passait souvent voir Jamie. Quelques mois après que Jessica devint immortel, l'homme de la lune lui donna une mission spéciale : protéger les gardiens grâce a ses pouvoirs légendaires. Elle était comme la gardienne ….. des gardiens ? Ouai... c'est un peu près ça...

Jessica s'était beaucoup rapprochés de chacun des gardiens : elle vivait avec Nord, et était comme un père pour elle. Elle se permettait parfois de l'apellé « papa », se qui fit rougir le père Noël, n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants... elle passait voir Sab, l'aidant a faire rêver les enfants. Il lui avait appris le langage des signes et elle pouvait faire apparaître des images en sable d'or au dessus de sa tête, se qui fit sourire le marchand de sable, parfois mal compris par son langage. Jessica vit aussi Fée, elles étaient devenus meilleures amies et partageait beaucoup de choses, ainsi que leur secrets … enfin des filles quoi ! les 2 femmes étaient devenus les deux doigts d'une main. Mais Jessica s'était le plus rapprocher de Bunny : elle avait passer de deux semaines entière avec lui, ils rirent ensemble et avait beaucoup de points communs avec lui. Il était son meilleur ami. Et évidement, elle passait le clair de son temps, avec Jack.

Ce fit un jour d'été, et elle ne pouvait pas voir Jack. Elle passa donc la journée avec sa meilleure amie, mais ce jour là, elle se sentait mal.. pas en pleine forme.. elle rentra alors au Palais des glaces, et s'effondra sur son lit. Depuis que Jessica était immortel, elle fessait des rêves prémonitoires,et parfois elle était somnambule, ce qui fit sursauter Nord, par peur que quelque chose lui arrive,un peu comme une vrai « mère poule ». mais parfois, ses rêves ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu, mais gardait la même conséquence. Comme une sorte de message. cette nuit,elle bougea dans tout les sens, et respirait fort:

elle courrait. Elle courait a travers tout le palais. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait dans les mains, quelque chose de non identifiable, mais c'était bleu. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Nord, et entra, poussant violement la porte. Elle vit Jack et les autres gardiens reunnis. Elle était essouflé. Elle reprit son souffle et pris les mains de Jack, les enlaçant nerveusement. Celui-ci lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Puis elle les lacha et se tena le ventre.

-Jack ….. je … je sais que ça a l'air impossible, mais tu vas être-

elle se reveille, les sueurs froides au dos. Elle respirait fortement, comme sorti d'un cauchemar. Elle se mit assise et se passa une main dans les cheveux, et souffla . Elle se calma quelque peu et réfléchissa. Que-ce que Jack pouvait … être ? Pourquoi c'était si grave ? Et que-ce que c'était que cette chose .. bleu dans sa main ? tant de questions sans réponses.. Mais elle se fit vite a l'idée, que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et rien de plus..

…. n'est-ce pas ? …..

* * *

voilà ! Ce prologue et court, certes, mais c'est aussi une sorte d'introduction pour la suite. Surtout concernant le rêve .. je vous laisse vous imaginez ce qaue pourrait être Jack , ainsi que cet objet bleu dans ses mains. Même si je pense que vous en avez l'idée ;) et bien je vous dit … a demain !


	2. Chapter 2 : Joyeux anniversaire !

Chapitre 2 : Joyeux anniversaire !

on était le 29 décembre , est cela fesait désormais 1 an que Jessica était devenu immortel. Souvenez vous, elle était redevenu Merlin, seulement 3 jours après Noël. Au pole nord, l'atmosphère était détendue, après tout, Noël fut passé et il n'arriverai que dans 362 jours ! Jessica se reveilla, toute sereine. Cette nuit, elle n'avait fait aucun rêve troublant, ni de cauchemar. Elle avait réfléchi. Elle se posait sans cesse la même question. Puis, elle se mit sous la couverture, a cause de la lumière du jour, entrant dans sa chambre. Puis, elle se dit une phrase dans sa tête : « je suis prête ». prête pour quoi vous dites vous ? Vous le saurez.. elle tenta de se rendormir, mais fut tirer du lit, par un yéti. Elle ouvrit ses yeux couleur ambre, et vit Phil, la tenant par le pied. Elle dû cligner des yeux pour pouvoir constater, qu'elle était a l'envers ! Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et se débatta

-Phil ! Relache moi ! tout de suite !

par ces cris, Phil la lacha, celle-ci atterisa lourdement au sol, et se mit assise en se massant le haut de son crane. Elle regarda le yéti, les sourcils froncer.

-mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Phil alla protester, mais Nord intervint dans la chambre. Il l'aida a se relever et avait un sourire peu discret sur les lèvres..

-Non, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de te réveiller. Tu dois … euh … voir Jamie ! Il … euh... a .. besoin de toi ! Dit-il , un sourire forcé

Jessisa plissa les yeux. Quelque chose se manignaçait.. a quoi bon ! Elle voulait le voir .. donc ça l'arrangeait ! Elle alla à la salle de bain se changer, et partit, direction Burgess. Elle retrouva Jamie, et lui demanda de passer la journée entière avc lui. Elle ne pouvait refuser. Ils firent une bataille de boules de neige, un bonhomme de neige, du patinage, et discutèrent. Puis, vers 19 h, elle décida de partir, mais fut retint par Jamie. Il avait un comportement étrange.. puis, la neige ce lit a tomber a Burgess, et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Jamie

-Je suis fatigué ! Tu devrais rentré chez toi !

Il l'a mena jusqu'à devant chez lui, et lui claqua la porte au nez. Jessica fut troublé par son geste si soudain. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître Jamie

-oh enfaite, joyeux anniversaire !

Et il referma la porte.

-euh.. merci..., dit-elle en parlant dans le vide

puis, elle réfléchissa, et partit vers le pôle nord, grâce a une boule à neige que lui avait donné Nord plus tot dans la journée. Mais, au mieux d'atterir a la salle du globe, comme d'habitude, elle atterisa devant la porte en bois massif du palais. Elle eut d'abord un frisson, a cause du vent glacial du nord. Elle frappa a la porte, le mieux qu'elle pouvait, et vit finalement Jack lui ouvrir la porte, un bandeau a la main... woh oh ! Jack ? Ici ? A cet heure là ? Et en plus un bandeau a la main ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Jack leva la main, et approcha le baudeau de Jessica, le sourire au coin. L'adolescente, fit un pas en arrière, la main devant elle.

-Woh oh ! Attend là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Jack eut un sourire. Et ne fit que tendre le baudeau vers Jessica.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance

elle enleva sa main devant elle, et souffla. Jack se mit dérrière elle, et attacha le bandeau autour de ses yeux. Elle frissona quend elle ne vit qu'une seule chose : l'obscurité. Mais elle fit rassurer en sentant la main de Jack sur son épaule. Elle fut guider par Jack, a travers le palais des glaces, et ils s'arrètent. Jessica ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-1...2... 3 !

Jack enleva le bandeau. Jessica ouvrit ses yeux couleur ambre et vit une bannière accroché devant elle, avec écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire ! » elle vit les 5 gardiens a quelques mètres d'elle, les bras en l'air et le sourire aux lèvres

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JESSICA ! s'écrièrent t-ils en cœur

Jessoqua plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche par surprise et fit un petit rire. C'était la première fois en 9 ans, qu'on lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.. elle se mit a courir et sauta dans les bras de …. Bunny ?! Jack fit un gloussement en voyant cela. Il fit une petite moue, sans que Jessica ne s'en apercoit. Elle se sépara de Bunny et lui fit un sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma puce !

-merci Bunny !

Elle lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa (sur la joue, permetter moi de vous rassurer). Puis, elle sauta dans les bras du père Noël : elle se retrouva a quelques centimètres du sol, agripper au cou de Nord.

-Oh oh oh ! Doucement ma chérie ! Et .. euh .. joyeux anniversaire !

Elle le remercia, et s'agenouilla en face de Sab. Il fit apparaître au dessus de sa tête, un gateau avec un bougie en sable d'or et fit une petite revérance. Jessica fit apparaître au dessus de sa tête, un mot écrit en sable d'or : « merci » et fit une salutation. Sab eu un sourire et lui fit un calin. Elle alla ensuite vers Fée et lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant, ainsi que la fée des dents.

-Joyeux anniversaire Merlinda !

-merci ma Diane !

Elles s'appelaient par leurs prénoms d'avant. Fée s'appelait auparavant, Diane Féeliard. C'était comme on dirait, des surnoms entre filles. Elle se sépara d'elle et s'approcha de Jack, toujours les bras croisées, légèrement vexé..

-et … le meilleur pour la fin..

Jack décroisa les bras, et perdit sa moue, laissant a la place, un sourire.

-joyeux anniversaire Jessica ..

celle-ci enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent, et l'embrassa. Elle eu un frisson, sentant les lèvres froides de Jack, sur les siennes. Nord intervint et offra une véritable montagne de cadeaux, se qui fit sourire Jessica. Bunny, lui offra une boite de chocolats, en forme d'oeufs et de lapin évidement, Sab lui offrit une fiole de sable de rêve, en cas de mauvais cauchemars, et Fée lui offra des bracelets de l'amitié avec quelques fragements de dents. Nord arriva avec un énorme gateau au chocolat, le plus gros qui pouvait exister ! Ce qui fit rire Jessica, ce fut la seule petite bougie au milieu du gateau. Elle souffla, et la bougie s'éteigna. Jessica se sentit d'un coup stréssé, comme si elle attendait quelque chose..

-bien ! Découpons le gâteau !

-hé hé ! Non pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas offert mon cadeau !

Jessica se tourna, et vit Jack avec une boite rouge, longue en longueur. Il l'ouvrit et se mit derrière Jessica. Celle-ci baissa le regard, et vit un collier se déposer sur son cou. Elle observa le pendentif : c'était un coeur fait entièrement de glace. Elle eut un sourire. Jack, ayant finit de l'accrocher; se mit devant elle et avait un sourire plutot … charmeur

-Je l'ai fait moi-même.. ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai finit par le terminer .. ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fondrera pas .. enfin .. seulement si notre amour prend une autre tournure ..

Jessica prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains, comme pour le rassurer

-il ne fondrera jamais

et lui colla un baiser passionner ..

* * *

voilà ! N'oubliez pas, le prochain sera interdit au moins de 10 ans ! (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) * je ne suis pas une perverse ! * bref, et bien a mercredi !

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3 : la demande

**Avant de commencer, je voulais vous remercier pour reviews ;) et je tiens a dire qu'il y en a un qui m'a tué sur place, c'est celui de Eya Silvers, avec son truc du lit ! j'ai exploser de rire en le voyant , et y'avait ma soeur qui m'avait regarder chelou X)**

**je voulais aussi faire un changement au niveaudu rythme de publication: comme c'est les vacances, je passe beaucoup plus de temps a écrire les chapitres, et j'ai au moins deux semaines d'avance sur le programme. Donc, j'ai voulu vous faire une surprise … et tada ! Je vous publie celui là avec 2 jours d'avance ! Je vais en publier un tous les deux jours, pour pour pouvoir me soulager la conscience et pour vous plaisir! ;)**

**bref, je voulais encore vous remercier ! et bien bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 3 : la demande ..

Jessica se décolla de Jack et observa son collier. Jack eut un regard inquisiteur.

-tu l'aimes ?

-..non..

Jack perdit son sourire, tendis que Jessica leva la tête, un sourire au coin

-je l'adore !

Jack fit un soupir de soulagement , ce qui fit rire l'adolescente. La fête ne fait que commencer ! Soudain, de la musique ce mit en route, et se fut un elfe le DJ ! une piste de disco multicolore fit son apparition. Nord extasia, et dansa le disco et fit même le Moon Walk ! Les gardiens restèrent bouche-bée, puis Sab fit de même, ainsi que les autres gardiens, entrant dans l'ambiance. Jessica s'écarta de la piste de danse, et prit Jack avec elle

-Jack, il faut que je te parles

-je t'ecoute

-je AHHHH

elle fut tirer sur la piste par Bunny. Ils dancèrent et elle essayer a plusieurs reprises de lui parler, mais sans succès ! puis, elle arriva a parler a Jack rapidement

-retrouve moi dans ma chambre après la fête !

Et fit entrainer par Fée. Vers minuit, Fée et Sab partirent, contraint de travailler. Bunny s'était endormi sur la bedaine de Nord, et ils ronflèrent a l'unisson. Jack, quant a lui, se souvenu de ce qu'avait dit Jessica, plus tot. Elle était soit disant partit se coucher vers 23 h . il partit vers l'aile Ouest du palais, et alla vers la chambre de Jessica. Il était a quelques mètres de la chambre, mais vit des …. pétales ? De roses ?! Il fit une grimace en voyant cela. Puis, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il eut les yeux écarquillés en voyant des bougies allumés, des pétales de roses un peu partout, et pire que tout, Jessica en petite robe rose a bretelles, devant le lit . Non pas qu'elle était horrible, bien au contraire, il l'a trouvait plutot sexy, mais il s'attendait au pire .. il fit un pas en arrière.

-Woh oh ! qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

Jessica s'avança et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent.

-Jack … je …. heum ….. enfin ….

Jack comprit avec horreur. Et secoua la tête de droite a gauche

-Ohhhhh non !

-écoute, je-

il l'a prit par les épaules et l'a fit reculer. Il prit un ton froid et fronça les sourcils

-Non !

Jessica se tut. Puis elle serra légèrement les poings et fronça les sourcils, tout en fixant Jack

-Mais pourquoi ?

Jack baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, ne pouvant avouer …

-j'ai mes raisons...

ses raisons ? Vous savez a quoi il pensait ? Et bien tout simplement, au marché. Celui fait avec Rumpelstillskin il y a désormais 1 an. Il redoutait plus que tout cela. Il craignait les conséquences. Jessica baissa le regard, tout de même déçu. Jack souffla. L'ambiance était devenu tendu.

-Si tu veux .. je passe la nuit avec toi ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Ils éteignèrent les bougies, mais en laissèrent une allumé. Ils s'entourèrent des couverture du lit, et fermèrent les yeux. Ils était face à face, allongées. Jessica regarda Jack. Celui-ci essaya de dormir, mais sentait le regard de l'adolescente sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais Jessica détourna le regard. Puis il se mit assis, se passa une main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré

-Pourquoi veux tu le faire maintenant ?

Jessica se mit également assise, essayant de lui faire comprendre, le pourquoi du comment.

-parce-ce que … je sais que … tu es la personne avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie … et … et je t'aime … et … au cas où tu l'aurai oublié, ce n'est pas seulement mon anniversaire, c'est aussi le NOTRE... ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et … enfin … oh est puis zut ! Tu peux pas comprendre !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, exaspéré. Puis, elle leva un regard vers Jack, haussa un sourcil et eu un sourire au coin

-tu l'a deja fait au moins ?

Jack se mit soudainement a rougir et baissa le regard, et bégailla

-Euh... et bien … je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux … et … euh .. il y avait que des mariages arrangé a l'époque … et ..

puis il soupira, et leva les yeux vers Jessica, un peu honteux tout de même.. il avait tout de même 17 ans, et il est sur terre depuis 318 ans !

-..non..

puis, il prit la même expression de visage que Jessica. Il croisa les bras, un sourire au coin.

et toi ?

Jessica se mit également a rougir, et bégailla

-euh … je .. depuis que mes parents sont … ba … je n'ai pas eu le temps pour les garçons et … euh .. non..

puis elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, fixant Jack

-mais … je me sens … prête...

puis elle baissa le regard, comprenant que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Jack la fixa. Après tout, ils étaient immortels, et elle ne pouvait pas … c'était impossible ! Il souffla et prit une inspiration.

-d'accord.

Jessica leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire au coin

-quoi ?

-d'accord.. après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Jessica eu un grand sourire et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jack et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit, entrainant avec elle, Jack.. la neige se mit a tomber délicatement au pole nord...

le lendemain, les deux adolescents dormaient bras dans les bras. Jessica avait le visage plongé sur le torse de l'adolescent et Jack avait le visage dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. Celui-ci se reveilla délicatement et observa avec un grand sourire, Jessica . Elle ressemblait a un ange … puis, il perdit son sourire.. qu'avait t-il fait ? Et le marché ? Allait-il .. non ! C'était IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! il ne devait pas douter ! Puis, Jessica se reveilla lentement et observa l'expression de Jack.

-tout va bien ?

Jack tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire. Il mit une main sur sa joue, le sourire au lèvres

-je suis l'esprit le plus heureux du monde ..

Jessica fit un sourire. Elle l'avait fait … avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.. et c'était cool ! Nan je rigole.. il se fixèrent longuement, et les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent par la fênetre de la chambre. Les rayons jaunes et oranges, firent ressortirent les cheveux couleur chocolat et ses mèches caramels, ainsi que ses yeux couleur ambre.. ses cheveux tombait délicatement sur les épaules presque dénudés de la jeune fille.. le cœur de Jack se mit a battre de plus belle quand il vit la beauté de Jessica. Il fit un sourire idiot et s'approcha de Jessica. Son visage était a quelques centimètres du sien, et l'observa, la main posé sur sa joue pale, mais tout aussi rosé

-je t'aime de tout mon cœur … murmura t-il

Jessica fit un sourire et fit un léger rire. Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils la regardant étrangement

-Quoi ? Dit-il perplexe

Elle arrêta de rire, et fixa l'adolescent un sourire au coin

Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que j'aimerai Jack Frost et que … enfin voilà, je l'aurai surement étriper !

Elle le fixa, et murmura également :

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Jack..

Jack fit un sourire et s'avança, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Jessica, puis délicatement, il se retourna, pour finalement se retrouver sur l'adolescente.. la nuit n'était pas terminer !

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, je sais! X) je vous laisse vous faire l'idée de la suite, et je vous dis a samedi !

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Destin

Chapitre 4: destin 

6 jours furent passer, et Jessica revit Jack seulement 2 fois.. depuis 2-3 jours, elle se sentait pas très bien, et rentrait souvent au palais l'estomac qui grondait. On était en plein mois de janvier, et Jack partait souvent faire son boulot, tendis que Nord était détendu, et que Bunny devenait un peu plus stresser que d'habitude, comme Pâques était à 3 mois. Elle se réveilla le ventre qui gargouillait. Elle se leva finalement en courant vers la salle de bain pour … ouai vous avez devinez ! Nord s'était levé et avait entendu Jessica se lever. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et frappa

-Jessica ? Tout va bien ?

Il n'entendit rien. Puis il refrappa à la porte

-Jessica ?

-ça … ça va Nord... je suis juste un peu malade..

elle sortit de la salle de bain, les mains sur le ventre. Et regarda Nord, un sourire forcé aux lèvres

-ça fait plusieurs jours que tu est malade Jessica, ça peut être grave, dit-il la main sur l'épaule de la magicienne

-non, ne t'inquiète pas papa, je vais bien

en entendant « papa », Nord fit un sourire et ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Il se retourna et repartit à son bureau. Jessica était pâle et on pouvait devinez qu'elle se sentait étrangement bizarre. Elle respira et sortit entièrement de la salle de bain. Elle alla voir les yétis travailler, et elle essaya de les aider. La plupart du temps, elle s'amusait à faire des blagues aux yétis et aux elfes avec ses pouvoirs. Quand elle alla à la salle du globe, elle vit Bunny les bras tendus. Elle fit un sourire et sauta dans ses bras.

-Bunny ! ça fait plaisir de te voir mon lapin !

-moi aussi ma puce ! Nord ma dit que tu était malade

-ahh.. euh.. ça va mieux ne t'inquiète pas...

-heureusement.. je t'ai réserver une surprise..

elle se sépara de lui, le sourire aux lèvres

-et quelle est cette surprise je te pris ?

-ça te dis de venir a mon terrier, vois l'éclosion des nouveaux œufs ?

Et oui, les œufs de Bunny naissait dans des fleurs généralement mauves. Le phénomène se fesait en mois de janvier et de février, le temps que les œufs puissent grandir et pour ensuite aller sur terre, fêter Pâques. L'année dernière, Jessica n'avait pas pût voir ce phénomène, puisqu'elle était en train de se faire à sa vie d'immortel. Bunny lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait voir l'éclosion. Jessica ne voulait pas rater ce moment

-si ça me dis ! Évidement !

Et lui sauta dans les bras a nouveau. Puis, Bunny tapa le sol deux fois, ce qui fit apparaître un trou dans le sol. Bunny sauta dans le terrier suivi de Jessica. Ils arrivèrent dans le fameux terrier du lapin de Pâques : on pouvait y voir des arbres gigantesques, des petites rivières d'eau et d'autres d'un liquide de plusieurs couleurs, des rochers, des minis collines, des colonnes de styles grecs, des tunnels menant aux 7 continents du monde, et des cocos en pierre. Jessica adorait venir ici, la vie était présente et elle adorait ça ! Mais en mois de janvier, on pouvait voir des fleurs mauves un peu partout, certaines étaient de couleur rouges. Bunny regarda Jessica

-ils écloront dans 5 minutes, tu peux t'amuser pendant ce temps.

Jessica fit un sourire. Quand elle venait, elle adorait faire la pagaille avec les cocos dans le terrier, et elle aimait manger les fruits qui poussait ici. Aujourd'hui, elle se dirigea vers un fraisier. Elle regarda les fraises pousser, et en cueilli une. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la mangea. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les fraises, et pourtant, ce jour là, elle en avait une fâcheuse envie. Puis elle en pris une deuxième, et une troisième, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Mais elle finit par s'arrêter quand elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Puis elle entendit Bunny l'appeler. Elle se retourna et alla le voir

-que se passe t-

elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et eut un sourire, quand elle vit une fleur mauve s'ouvrir délicatement, on put y voir un mini œuf faire la taille d'un pouce. La fleur mauve devint blanche. Jessica le regarda et pencha ses mains. Le petit œuf sauta dans ses mains. Jessica le ramena contre elle et regarda Bunny, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement.

-il est magnifique !

-je te l'offre si tu le veux

-tu... tu es sérieux ?

-mais oui ma puce, ce sera mon cadeau de Pâques, dit-il en lui fesant un clin d'œil

-ohh merci Bunny ! Je t'aime mon lapin ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un câlin

-moi aussi je t'aime ..

Bunny se mit a rougir. C'est un peu étrange, mais je ne peux pas résister : Bunny avait une attirance pour l'adolescente. Ça semble étrange, certes, mais en apprenant à la connaître, il a fini par l'apprecier.. un peut trop.. mais il évite d'y faire attention, puisqu'elle était avec Jack Frost, et si il parvenait a savoir son sentiment, il le gelerai sur place ! C'est sur ! Mais il ne pouvait rogner le fait que … il l'aimait ! Mais bon.. il ne fallait pas espérer une chance avec elle.. Jessica se sépara soudainement de Bunny et se tena le ventre

-ça va Jessica ?

-ouai... ça va passer ..

-ça fait plusieurs jours Jessica, il faut faire quelque chose.. tu .. je sais pas .. tu veux quelque chose ?

Jessica se reprit lentement et observa le lapin, puis elle trouva une idée, qui surprit quelque peu le lapin de Pâques

je veux bien une fraise

Bunny plissa les yeux. Elle était sérieuse ? Une fraise ? Depuis quand elle aime ça ? Mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à la jeune immortel. Il alla en chercher une, et la donna à Jessica, qui la dévora en une fraction de seconde. Puis, elle se sentit mieux. Elle se releva, et observa le terrier de Bunny avec enchantement, elle fit un sourire quand elle vit les autres fleurs mauves souvrirent et devenirent blanches, laissant paraitres les milliers bébés oeufs. Puis elle se fatigua. Un peut trop vite tout de même.. elle regarda Bunny et baissa le regard

-Bunny, je vais rentrer..

-mais pourquoi ?

-je me sens fatiguée et .. un peu barbouiller...

Bunny accepta. Il tapa du pied le sol et un trou fit son apparition. Elle le remercia et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, fesant sourire le lapin. Elle sauta dans le trou avec son petit oeuf, et il se referma. Bunny soupira, et se remit au travail. Quand Jessica fut arriver au palais des glaces, elle alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle regarda dans ses mains le petit oeuf. Elle lui avait donner un petit nom : Kiki. Ouai pas très évoluer comme prénom, mais c'était mignon et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

-pourquoi je me sens comme ça tout d'un coup ? Hein Kiki ?

Le dénommée Kiki, sautilla dans les mains de l'adolescente. Elle se mit a faire un petit rire, et eu une idée. Elle se leva et alla voir Nord, qui était en train de faire un contrôle de sanitaire.

-Nord, où est-ce que tu as rangé mes livres de sorts et mes bidules chouettes ?

-euh.. je pense les avoir mis au sous sol, tu devrai y jeter un œil

-Merci !

Elle alla donc au sous sol, qui n'est pas crado ou aménager par des araignées comme la plupart des sous sol, non, celui la était propre, et avais en plus de cela un carrelage blanc comme un sous neuf. Elle chercha derrière les piles de cartons, et trouva plusieurs livres et quelques bibelots. Elle avait une pile de livre dans chacune des deux mains, et une corbeille avec tout les objets sur sa tête, elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, mais réussisa à arriver à sa chambre. Elle déposa tout sur son lit et souffla. Elle se fatiguait plus vite que d'habitude... normalement, elle se serai senti fatiguée après un marathon de 180 km ! Ça devenais sérieux.. puis elle sortit un livre, puis un autre et encore un autre, et les déchiffra un par un. Mais elle ne trouva rien qui pouvait l'aider. Puis elle sortit un livre plus grand que les autre et poussiéreux. Elle souffla dessus et on pouvait y lire en lettres d'or « libro fati » ce qui signifiant « livre du destin » en latin. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Ce livre avait une capacité spéciale : il pouvait révéler le destin, à n'importe quelle personne qui la touche, comme son nom le désigne. Quand elle ouvrit le livre; les écritures en latin se mirent à couler, comme de l'encre. Puis elle bougea, comme des parasites. Et puis, elle forma une image.. on pouvait distinguer Jack et Jessica. Jessica plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Jack avait avoir là dedans ? Puis l'encre rebougea et forma une autre image .. celui d'un bébé, dans les bras de … Rumpelstillskin ? Mais pourquoi Rumpelstillskin est dans son destin ? Et pourquoi un enfant ? Et qui il pouvait être ? Et puis, le livre se referma soudainement.. Jessica réfléchissa et regarda Kiki, qui se tenait sur sa droite

Pourquoi est-ce que …

elle ouvrit grand les yeux .. il y avait une hypothèse : les fraises, les nausées matinales, … et tout ça, 6 jours après que … elle se leva et fit apparaître dans ses mains, quelque chose de bleu.. c'était un test … de grossesse évidement.. Kiki sursauta en voyant cela et sautilla de mécontentement

-je sais Kiki, mais je ne vois que ça … même si ça semble.. improbable... il faut essayer quand même ! Pour en avoir le cœur net …

elle alla vers la salle de bain, et s'enferma. Kiki, regarda ensuite, le livre du destin … il alla vers la salle du globe et sautilla aux pieds de Nord. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Mais après quelques essaie, il finit par réussir. Nord s'abaissa et prit le petit œuf dans ses mains. Celui ci sautilla. Nord fronça les sourcils, si il était dans cet état là, quelque chose n'allait pas..

Jessica se tenais debout devant le miroir ovale de la salle de bain, et fixait le test.. puis elle leva son regard vers son reflet dans le miroir et respira fortement, fesant lâcher l'objet bleu.. « Jack... je … je sais que ça à l'air impossible mais tu vas être- »

-père... chuchota t-elle

ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, ne sachant pourquoi, elle mit ses mains autour de son ventre et respira fortement, comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Son rêve était un message .. l'objet bleu et en plus de cela, la conséquence ..

Nord frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Mais rien, il refrappa mais rien. Puis il finit par enfoncer la porte, mais ne vit personne .. puis il chercha dans la chambre de l'adolescente, même résultat. Il alla donc à la salle du globe, et vit Jessica, assis dans un fauteuil en velours rouge, en face de la cheminée. Nord s'avança lentement jusqu'à à arriver en face de la jeune fille. Elle avait une couverture autour d'elle, et ne bougeait pas. Elle fixait un point devant elle, et avait le regard vide, aucune expression n'en sortait. On aurait dit qu'elle était crispé, paralysé ou même possédée..

-Jessica ?

Rien, elle n'avait pas réagi, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Puis il baissa le regard et vit dans sa main droite, un objet de couleur bleu. Sans y faire attention, il le prit et vit que c'était... un test de grossesse.. deux barres rouge étaient affiché sur le cadran. Nord écarquilla les yeux, et fit un pas en arrière, et porta un regard sur Jessica, puis sur le test, puis sur Jessica, puis sur le test, ect...

-tu .. Jessica … non … c'est ….

Jessica prit un ton froid, et fixait toujours le vide devant elle

-je suis enceinte

* * *

voilà ! alors ? J'espère que je vous ai pas trop choqué sur le fait que Bunny est amoureux de Jessica ? Je trouve que ça va faire mieux et je vous laisse imaginez sa tête quand il va apprendre qu'elle est enceinte X) (je suis trop méchante ! ), bref je vous dis a demain !

reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Annonce redouter

**Review : **

**Caro-Heart** : ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que Jessica le sache aussi tôt. Tu comprendra mieux dans les chapitres a venir... et je pense pas que les esprits ai leur règles .. si ?... ce serai un la merde pour Fée sinon ! Sinon, merci quand même pour la review ;)

**Eya Silvers **: je te remercie pour tes .. 3 review ? Ça ma fais plaisir que ce chapitre te plaise autant ^^ , enfin l'histoire te plaise autant en conclusion ;P bref, je voulais te remercier, et au sujet de Kiki, je ne sais pas où j'ai trouver ce nom en fait .. ça m'ai venu comme ça !X) bref, merci encore pour ta review ;)

Chapitre 5 : Annonce redouter

Jessica garda le regard fixer dans le vide, avec le regard sans aucune expression, ce qui rendait sa phrase que plus inquiétante. Le cœur de Nord s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. qu... quoi ? Jessica ? Mère ? Et Jack … hé hé ! comment est-ce que … se dit Nord

mais comment tu as pû tomber enceinte ?

Jessica laissa tomber le vide devant elle, et se mit soudainement a rougir. Elle baissa le regard et se tourna les pouces mal à l'aise.

-euh.. disons …. a mon anniversaire … on … ba …

-woh woh woh, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Dit Nord en fermant les yeux et en mettant sa main devant lui, comme pour la faire taire.

Puis elle se leva et se tena la tête entre les mains. Elle regarda Nord et sauta dans ses bras. Celui-ci frotta sa main contre son dos. Elle se mit a pleurer petit a petit.. puis un torrent de larmes l'immergea.

-co.. comment je vais le dire a Jack …

-me dire quoi ?

Jessica se retira des bras de Nord, et se retourna. Elle vit Jack et Bunny a quelques mètres du globe.

-Jack !

Elle courut vers les bras de Jack et pleura. Jack écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, et l'a pris dans les bras. Puis, il l'a pris par les épaules.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle baissa la tête et se tena l'avant-bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi dire.

je.. je …

et elle soupira . Puis elle pensa a cette phrase .. elle n'avait pas le choix .. elle se tena le ventre et fixa Jack, dans ses yeux bleu glacés.

-Jack … je … je sais que ça a l'air impossible, mais tu vas être ..

elle garda la bouche ouverte, ne pouvant finir sa phrase . Jack fit un pas en arrière, et lâcha son bâton.. il avait compris.. il avait redouter durant toute une année ce moment.. et pourtant, il l'a fait avec elle et il va être père ! tout est de ma faute ! se dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ! Maintenant, Jessica est en danger par sa faute !

-non.. tu ne peux pas …

il garda les yeux fixer sur Jessica, qui ne savait quoi faire. Bunny tourna la tête a la fois vers Jessica et Jack.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe a la fin ?

-tu ne comprends pas Bunny ? Jessica et Jack vont êtres parents ! Fit Nord

Bunny écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils. Il pointa son doigt vers Jack, et le poussa contre une armoire,il attrapa le col de son sweat-shirt,et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

COMMENT TU AS OSER !?

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?!

-ESPECE DE -

il serra son poing, le mit devant le visage de Jack et se retint. Il souffla et regarda tout le monde derrière lui. Nord ne bougea pas d'un poil, tendis que Jessica plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche. Bunny défronça les sourcils, en voyant l'expression de visage de l'adolescente. Il regarda ensuite le gardien, plaquer contre l'armoire, ne pouvant rien faire sans son bâton

-toi et moi, il faudra avoir une discution, murmura t-il, en serrant les dents

il lâcha le col de l'adolescent, et recula les poings serrer. Jack souffla et fronça les sourcils , en regardant Bunny

-il faut que je prenne l'air

Bunny tapota le sol, et sauta dans son terrier, lançant un regard menaçant a Jack. Quand le trou fut refermer, Jack soupira. Il regarda Jessica, puis Nord

et bien … félicitations ! Fit Nord en haussant les épaules

félicitations ? Félicitations ?! Mais vous comprenez rien !

-mais comprendre quoi, au juste Jack ? Demanda Jessica

il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira..

-ce marché … ce marché que j'ai fait avec le nain vert …

Rumpelstillskin ?

Jack se retourna et vit Sab et Fée a l'entrer du bureau. Ils avait fini leur travail du soir. Et ils étaient là quand Bunny a « agresser » Jack, mais ils étaient rester tout petit, pour ne pas empirer la situation, un peu plus tôt. Mais ils avaient compris que Jessica était enceinte.. ils entrèrent et ils se mirent aux cotés de Nord et de Jessica, en attente d'explications

oui .. Rumpelstillskin.. j'avais passer un marché avec lui.. je lui ai demander de partir et de ne pas revenir..

Jessica s'avança d'un pas, les yeux ouverts et la bouche entre-ouverte

et le prix ? Quelle est le prix a payer ?

Jack regarda Jessica dans les yeux, et ne fit aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Jessica écarquilla les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre. Elle recula d'un pas et respira de plus en plus fortement

tu .. as promis notre enfant a Rumpelstillskin ?!

-Jessica, je-

-pourquoi tu as accepter ?! il pouvait voir l'avenir ! Il savait qu'on allait avoir un enfant !

-mais ça semblait impossible ! réfléchi ! c'était impossible que tu sois enceinte ! je n'aurai pas fais ce marché tu serai …

-morte ? Je suis morte ! Tu l'aurai passer ou pas avec lui, je reste Merlinda, et on aurai pu les vaincre !

je ne le savais pas vois-tu ! J'étais inquiéter pour toi ! La seule idée de te perdre était insupportable ! Je ne pouvait pas refuser !

Jessica se calma quelques peu.. les gardiens restèrent bouche-bée devant cette scène de ménage.. puis, Nord finit par briser le silence qui se fit dans la salle

donc .. Rumpelstillskin viendra récupérer le bébé

Jessica se tourna face a Nord et eu de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, puis elle regarda Jack

-on ne le laissera pas faire !

-je pense … qu'il faut s'en débarrasser ..

-qu.. quoi ?!

-je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger Jessica ! Que le bébé soit en chair et en os ou en toi, Rumpelstillskin s'en fiche royalement ! Il peux te faire du mal, et je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça !

-mais Jack ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est une partie de moi .. c'est une partie de toi .. si tu t'en débarrasse, c'est une partie de toi que tu supprime ! Et tu est un gardien ! Tu dois protéger les enfants ! Et là ce n'est pas qu'un simple enfant, c'est le notre ! Et a ce que je sache, pour l'instant il est en moi, et ce n'est pas a toi de choisir !

Il s'approcha de Jessica et posa ses mains sur ces épaules, il l'a fixa dans les yeux et soupira

-je suis désolé .. mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger..

-tu n'osera pas …

Jack se contenta de la regarder.. il était horriblement sérieux .. ce qui inquiéta Jessica.. il l'était pas sérieux ? Si ?

Jack .. écoutes .. je me sens prête pour être...m.. mère .. et que tu sois prêt ou pas ..

-ce n'est pas le problème que tu soi prête ou pas.. c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bébé sera a Rumpelstillskin.. et je ne pourrai pas supporter cette idée ..

-alors pourquoi veux tu t'en débarrasser ? Autant le lui donner !

-parce qu'on aura toujours un prix a payer si on le garde .. et je veux pas qu'il lui appartienne..

-non .. je .. ne veux pas ..

-on n'a pas le choix ..

et il se retourna et alla au bureau de Nord. Nord regarda Jessica ,lui mit la main sur l'épaule et partit vers son bureau. Fée et Sab allèrent avec Nord. Jessica resta là a ne rien faire .. des larmes se mirent a couler sur ces joues.. puis elle baissa le regard et ferma les yeux

je ne te laisserai pas tomber .. je te le promets..

et elle se mit a sangloter... puis elle se stoppa, quand elle sentit de l'eau couler sur son cou. Elle baissa le regard, et vit son collier fondre.. elle fronça les sourcils, et se reprit « non ! Je l'aime et je ne veux pas que ça ce finisse comme ça ! On trouvera une solution.. » se dit-elle. Mais elle garda de la rancœur contre Jack tout de même.. comment il a pû dire une telle chose ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ...

je vous dis a dimanche !

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Mensonges

**Bonjour ! alors , je vais essayer de répondre le plus clairement a vos questions, mais sans trop devoiler ;) et bien oui , le bébé viendra un peu plus tot que prévu, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu le film Twilight 2.. ou .. 3 enfaite je n'ai vu que le premier, donc je n'ai pas pu prévoir le fait que cela resemble au film . Au sujet de l'enfant je ne peux rien vous dévoiler pour l'instant, mais vous saurez si c'est une fille ou un garçon dans le prochain chapitre . Et je dois confirmer que Bunny est VRAIMENT jaloux de Jack, je veux dire ça se comprends ! Le pauvre ! Bref, j'espère avoir reussi a repondre a vos questions, si vous en avez des atres n'hésiter pas a me les poser ;) sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Mensonges

Jack était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans le bureau de Nord. Il avait les jambes repliés, et avait la capuche rabattu sur sa tête. Nord entra et souffla. Et alla a coté de Jack et soupira. Il le fixa et finit par briser le silence

Je penses que tu devrai réfléchir a une autre solution..

a oui ? Et tu en a une d'idée ? Même si on arrive a le vaincre, quelqu'un paiera le prix .. crois moi, je le sais..

Nord ne fit aucune autre proposition.. puis, Fée et Sab arrivèrent, et se mirent aux cotés de Jack également. Fée posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack et le fixa

essaye de comprendre Jessica .. ça doit être dur pour elle.. il faut que tu lui parle..

Jack soupira et se releva. Il enleva sa capuche et regarda les 3 gardiens un par un.

-ouai.. tu as raison.. mais .. comment on va faire ?

Les gardiens se regardèrent et ne dirent aucune idée qui leurs vinrent a l'esprit.

bon .. je pense qu'il va falloir y réfléchir ..

il leur fit un sourire, et sortit il alla droit devant, la tête haute. Il arriva a la salle du globe et vit Jessica devant le globe. Elle regarda chacun des points lumineux sur le globe, et avait les bras enrouler autour de son ventre. Jack s'avança pas par pas et ne cessait de la fixer

Jessica ?

En entendant sa voix, Jessica baissa le regard et ferma les yeux.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle d'une voix froide

-je viens m'excuser .. je n'ai pas a m'ennnerver, et .. je n'ai pas a détruire une partie de moi ..

Jessica se retourna, face a Jack et eut un léger sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et fixa Jack

tu es sérieux ?

-oui .. je suis prêt pour être .. père.. même si je manques légèrement de maturité

Jessica eut un petit rire, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jack, et haussa un sourcil

légèrement ?

-bon .. ok

elle fit un sourire et l'embrassa. Puis, elle posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux

-merci …

Jack mit sa main sous son menton, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce que ne savais pas Jessica, c'est que Jack mentait .. il ne voulait pas garder cet enfant, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger .. il avait dit ça , pour pouvoir soulager Jessica.. mais il était près a asumer les conséquences. Les gardiens arrivèrent avec un sourire

vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Fit Nord un sourire au coin

Jack se sépara de Jessica et se mit a rougir, Jessica fit de même. Puis, Jack fronça les sourcils et regarda Nord

pourquoi Bunny avait réagi comme ça tout a l'heure ?

-il n'a pas dû digerer le fait que Jessica ai un enfant, dit Nord

mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est pas son problème !

-il était peut être au courant pour ton marché, fit Fée

-non ! Il n'y avait que moi qui le savait..

ils restèrent là, a ce regarder, cherchant une solution. Mais, ils finirent par abandonner, et souflèrent en coeur, puis Jessica s'avança

-je vais lui parler.. je pense qu'il voudra me parler..

les gardiens hochèrent la tête. Elle prit une boule à neige et la lança. Un portail s'ouvrit et y passa. Elle se trouva a l'entrée du terrier de Bunny. Elle fit un sourire en revoyant cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant. Elle alla voir les cocos de pierre, et les salua. Elles leurs demandèrent où se trouvait Bunny, et ils lui avait indiquer l'arbre choco. C'était un arbre où poussait du cacao, mais aussi des petits lapins aux chocolats. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, avec l'herbe d'un vert comparable aux yeux de Bunny. Jessica arriva dans la petite clairière, et vit Bunny assis sur le banc en pierre, en face de l'arbre. Il avait la tête baisser, et les bras croisé. Jessica s'avança et s'asseya a coté de Bunny. Elle regarda Bunny et soupira .

-pourquoi tu t'est comporté comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Bunny garda le regard fixe sur le sol. Jessica posa sa main sur celle de Bunny et le regarda

-j'essaye de comprendre Bunny … je veux juste des réponses ..

il finissa par tourner la tête vers elle et soupira

-je m'inquitais c'est tout ..

-mais pourquoi ?

-parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et ça semble impossible alors ..

-je te comprends..

elle s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras.. j'imagine que vous savez bien que ce n'est par pour cela qu'il s'est énerver ? Et bien, oui, il s'était enerver tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, et savoir qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec cet abruti de gardien, le dégoutait . Mais il s'était calmer, et s'était dit que maintenant c'était officiel .. il n'avait AUCUNE chance avec elle ..

-je suis heureux pour vous deux .. murmura t-il a contre coeur

-euh .. disons que …

Bunny l'a prit par les épaules, et se separa d'elle. Il l'a fixa dans les yeux

-qu'est qu'il y a ?

elle baissa le regard et soupira. Elle lui raconta ce que Jack lui avait raconté.. vous savez … le fameux marché. Bunny se retint de partir et d'étriper littéralement ce Frost ! Il a déjà oser le faire avec elle, maintenant, il l'a met en danger ?! il manque pas de culot !

-alors, il faudra combattre Rumpelstillskin, et le vaincre !

Jessica se mit a sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

…

en Russie, un manoir noir comme les ténèbres, était planté au milieu de la tempête de neige.. les tours étaient grandes et pointus. On pouvait voir un pont levis haut de 10 mètres comme entrée. les fenêtre était plutôt petites, et étaient couverts par des barreaux plutôt épais. A l'intérieur, il y avait un salon gigantesque. On pouvait y voir une chéminée immense, ainsi qu'un fauteuil avec le dossier haut de près de 3 mètres. Rumpelstillskin était assis dedans les doigts d'une main, sur les autres de l'autre main . On aurait dit qu'il fesait le fameux « excellent »de Mr. Burns. Il y avait devant lui un mirroir magique.. il avait reussi a convaincre la méchante reine d'échanger son mirroir magique contre une pomme enpoissoné.. il regarda en boucle, avec un sourire, la scène où Jessica avoue a Jack qu'elle est enceinte.. Rumpelstillskin se leva et se mit devant la cheminée, les mains derrière son dos cabossé.

-enfin.. j'attend ce moment depuis longtemps … je vais enfin avoir ce bébé ! Niah ah ah ah !

puis il se retourna, et regarda son mirroir. Il tourna sa main devant, fesant comme une spirale dans le miroir. Puis, une autre image apparut, celle de la prison où était emprisonné Pitch et Circé.. Pitch avait essayer temps bien que mal de sortir, mais il avait fini par abandonner au bout de 6 mois .. quand a Circé, elle était rester dans le coma pendant 1 mois, et quand elle s'était reveiller, elle avait utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'avait jamais aboutis a un bon résultat.. enfaite, elle n'avait même pas reussi a faire une seule petite fisure dans la prison.. on pouvait voir Pitch recroqueviller sur lui même dans la cellule, et Circé, dans une autre cellule, avec un livre dans les mains. Surement un livre de sorts, pour essayer de trouver un sort qui pourait la faire enfin sortir après 1 an d'emprissonement. Enfin, pour elle, cela fesait 11 mois .. mais bon, elle ne suportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit « prisonnière ». Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire et murmura

-j'aurai besoin d'aide..

et il disparut dans les airs.

* * *

Alors ? J'attend vos comm's ! et bien a mardi !

reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Evasion

Chapitre 7 : Evasion

Bunny et Jessica restèrent bras dans les bras, jusqu'à ce que Bunny décide d'interrompre ce calin, a cause d'une chose qu'il aurait entendu. Il se mit a quatres pattes et renifla. Ses oreilles bougèrent de droite a gauche. Jessica se leva, et se mit aux cotés de Bunny . Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Si Bunny réagissait comme ça, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.. puis boom ! Ils entendirent une explosion. Jessica se retourna et vit de la fumée s'échaper de l'autre coté du terrier. Elle se tourna vers Bunny, désormais debout, et le fixa curieusement

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pitch et Circé ..

et il se mit a sauter droit devant, a une vitesse folle. Jessica équarquilla les yeux, comprenant ou il voulait en venir.. elle accourut direction la petite prison du terrier..

quelques instants plus tôt

Pitch était recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ou plutôt, il était incapable de sortir de cette cellule de malheur ! Il n'y avait dans la cellule q'un matelas en mousse au sol, une porte en un matériaux qu'il ne saurait brisé, et seulement 3 murs verts pale. Il avait essayer plusieurs fois d'utiliser les cauchemars pour sortir, mais comme c'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire, il n'avait abouti a .. rien. Il avait frappé des millieux de fois la porte, ainsi que les murs avec sa faux géante, mais il n'avait même pas réussi a faire rien qu'une seule fisure. Pour lui, ça ne servai a rien de lutter, il était vaincu.. puis, il entendit une voix.. une voix familière..

-sous.. sous.. sous la porte.. fit cette voix

c'était un chuchotement. Pitch regarda de tous les cotés, mais ne vit rien, il pensa que ce n'était que le vent, mais on pouvait distinguer une voix.. il se leva , s'abaissa et regarda sous la porte. Il ne vit rien d'autre que le sol gris. Il soupira et se rassit sur son matelas. Puis, il entendit de nouveau cette voix, plus forte que la premiere fois

-sous la porte ..

ce ne pouvait pas être le vent.. il se leva donc, mais attendis. Il avait bien fait ! Car quelques minutes après, on pût voir un liquide noir s'écouler sous la porte. Elle entra entièrement dans la cellule, et pris une forme. C'était une silhouette petite, et cabossé. Pitch reconnut cet être directement. Puis, de la chair verte, et des vetêment apparurent, et on pouvait voir Rumpelstillskin devant lui, en chair et en os. Il tendis les bras et eu un sourire au coin

-je t'ai manqué ? Niah ah ah ah !

-que viens tu faire ici espèce de traitre ?!

-je viens t'aider a t'évader ..

-mais pourquoi ? Tu m'a laisser tombé ! Et tu viens m'aider ! C'est quoi ce bordel !?

pauvre Pitch.. si je suis parti, c'est parce que Jack Frost m'a proposer un marché, et je respectes toujours ma part du contrat.. mais maintenant c'est a lui de faire sa part ..

-que t'a t-il promis ?

-il m'a promis son enfant. Et si je suis ici, c'est que notre belle Merlinda attend une petite fille..

-Jessica ? enceinte de ce … beurk !

il tira la langue de dégout, et secoua la tête de droite a gauche. Il se reprit quelques peu et sapprocha de lui

comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

Rumpelstillskin fit un leger sourire et croisa les bras

parce que Jessica et a moitié mortel, et a moitié immortel.. elle est vu par tous, et c'est une légende qui ai exister sur terre.. elle est un peu comme Hercule.. et elle pouvait avoir des enfants.. c'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce marché, elle aurai finit par succomber a ses envies ..

Pitch s'avança, et se pencha, un sourire au coin

-si j'accepte de t'aider, qu'ai-je en retour ?

-tu pourra regner sur terre grace a ta peur, et tu seras vu par tous.. j'agrandirai tes pouvoirs et ils seront plus forts que jamais ..

Pitch fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête, Rumpelstillskin fit apparaître un parchemin, et une plume argenté . Pitch compris, et signa le parchemin sans attendre. Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire, et le leva les bras au ciel . De la magie noir apparut dans ses mains, et un coup, une explosion retentisa. Pitch cacha ses yeux, par ses bras, et quand il les rouvrit, et se trouvait dans le couloir, la prison était complètement anéanti . Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire et regarda Pitch

-il nous faut aussi l'aide de Circé

Pitch aquiesca et ils se dirigèrent vers la cellule de la sorcière. Circé était en train de lire un livre de sortilèges. Puis, la porte explosa. Elle fut projeter en arrière, et atterisa contre le mur. Elle se massa le haut du crane et rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit une ombre grande et mince, et une autre fesant la moitié de la prémière silhouette, et avait une sorte de bosse sur le dos. Elle fronça les sourcils, et serra les dents. Elle se releva et poingta son doigt vers le petite être, qu'elle avait immédiatement identifier, ainsi que la plus grande

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu oses revenir en face de moi ! et en plus tu as reussi a faire exploser cette porte en une seconde alors que ça fait 11 mois que je me tue a la détruire !

-n'oublie pas que je suis le puissant d'entre nous, et que j'ai pratiquement les mêmes pouvoirs que Merlinda ! Niah ah ah ah !

elle tourna son regard vers Pitch et fronça les sourcils

-tu lui refais confiance alors qu'il nous as abandonné ! moi je l'étripe en deux secondes !

elle prit le col du maillot gris de Rumpelstillskin et le souleva en quelques secondes en face d'elle, avec de la rage dans les yeux. Pitch mit ses mains en avant, essayant de calmer Circé

calme toi ma chère, ecoute ce qu'il a a dire ..

elle se calma et le reposa. Rumpelstillskin grogna quelques plaintes, et remeta son tee-shirt en place, puis, elle regarda la sorcière, un sourire au coin. Il lui raconta exactement se que il avait raconté a Pitch plus tôt. Elle écouta tout du début a la fin et fit une mine presque aussi dégouté que Pitch quand elle a su que Jessica a … ouai vous avez devinez... puis, elle croisa les bras et garda le regard fixe sur Rumpelstillskin

-et moi ? Qu'ai-je en retour si j'accepte de t'aider ?

-tu aura le plaisir de pouvoir te venger de Ulysse...

-oh lui ! je rêve de me venger depuis la nuit des temps !

*parenthèse : Ulysse est un héro grec. D'après la légende, il aurai fait la guerre de Troie et a reussi a « vaincre » Circé, parce que elle aurai reussi a tué son équipage. *

elle soupira et hocha la tête, Rumpelstillskin fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume argenté. Circé signa le contrat et le parchemin disparut

-j'adore faire des marchés avec vous ..

puis, il se prit un boomerang dans le cou. Il se massa le cou et leva la tête, il vit en haut du ravin où se trouvait les prisons, Bunny et Jessica, les poingts serrés.

-Toi... ne penses pas t'enfuir avec eux !

-oh mais c'est deja fait !

-NON !

Bunny lança des oeufs explosifs, mais Circé fit apparaître un bouclier de justesse. Circé soupira et regarda ses alliés

-allons y !

Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire et leva les bras au ciel, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique soit, Jessica s'était jeter sur lui. Ils furent au sol, et Rumpelstillskin se débatta de toutes ses forces

- ne penses pas t'enfuir comme ça Rumpel ! Je ne te laisserai jamais mon enfant ! Jamais !

Rumpelstillskin fit un petit rire démoniaque , et poussa sur ces pieds, ce qui fit projeter Jessica en arrière. Elle se releva doulouresement, Rumpelstillskin devant elle

oh ma chère Merlinda.. tu sembles oublié que tu as un prix a payer ! Et que d'une façon ou d'une autre j'aurai ton bébé ! niah ah ah ah ! oh et dernière chose … evite de faire des cascades comme ça ! Tu pourrai mettre en danger toi même ton enfant ! niah ah ah ah !

elle fit apparaître une boule de feu, dans ses mains, mais Circé se mit devant Rumpelstillskin, un bouclier en main. Jessica lança autant d'attaque qu'elle put sur le bouclier, Circé regarda Rumpelstillskin , ainsi que Pitch, derrière elle egalement

-grouille ! je ne vais pas résister longtemps !

sur ce signal, Rumpelstillskin leva les mains au ciel, et un bouclié entoura les esprits des ténèbres. Jessica ne pouvait pas le détruire. Elle se stoppa, et regarda Rumpelstillskin dans les yeux

-écoute moi bien ma chère, les esprits tel que toi auront leur bébé dans moins longtemps que prévue. Au mieux de 9 mois, tu sera enceinte 9 jours ! Et cela fait deja 6 jours ma chère ! niah ah ah ah ! Et n'oublie pas, prend garde, car dans 3 jours, je l'aurai et tu ne pourra rien faire pour ton enfant ! niah ah ah ah !

et de la fumée enveloppa les trois esprits des ténèbres, et ils disparurent .. Jessica soupira et se laissa tomber au sol. Bunny accourut jusqu'à elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se mit a sangloter petit a petit..

-il a raison .. d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le voudra ..

-non !

Bunny prit Jessica par les épaules et la foudroya du regard

-ne dis pas une tel chose ! Tu aura ton enfant, et tu sera heureuse avec lui et Jack ! Il n'appartiendra pas a ce minus ! On le vaincra et tu n'aura pas a t'en faire !

-ouai mais..

-il n'y a pas de mais ! Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui en paiera le prix.. je le ferai pour toi .. et pour toi , dit-il en pointant le ventre de Jessica

elle se mit a sourire et le serra dans ses bras

-tu es un vrai ami.. et je t'aime..

-moi aussi..

puis, elle se releva et fixa Bunny. Elle eut la tête haute, et les poingts serré de détermination

-ils faut prévenir les autres pour Pitch et Circé !

Bunny aquiesca. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du terrier, et ils sautèrent dedans, direction le palais des glaces.


	8. Chapter 8 : Mission

Chapitre 8 : mission

Jessica et Bunny arrivèrent directement dans la salle du globe. Jessica, s'abaissa et soupira, elle était essoufler. Nord, Sab, Fée et Jack étaient autour d'une table. Puis, ils se retournèrent et virent les deux arrivants. Jack en voyant Bunny , fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il se leva et arriva face a Bunny. Il croisa les bras, et tapota le sol, tout en fixant le lapin de Pâques.

-alors ? Qu'a t-il a nous dire ?

Bunny grogna quelques peu et soupira

-je m'exnnn...

-quoi ?

JE M'exnnn...

-je n'ai pas entendu ? Fit Jack en tendant son oreille

-je m'excuse ! Voilà tu est content ?!

-oui , très , fit Jack un sourire au coin

Jack fit un leger rire, et tourna sa tête vers Jessica, puis il baissa la tête, et équarquilla les yeux, en voyant le ventre de Jessica.. il avait pris une taille !, en effet, 6 jours c'est comme 6 mois, dons je vous laisses imaginez le resultat ! Mais Jack n'a remarqué ça que maintenant car depuis quelques temps, il ne l'a voyait plus trop (elle se sentait mal ) et Jessica crut qu'elle avait pris du poids a cause de la boite de chocolat que lui avait offert Bunny a son anniversaire !

-woh.. fit Jack, en fesant un pas en arrière

-bien ! Maintenant, il faut faire quelque chose pour Jessica !

Bunny et Jessica se regardèrent et soupirèrent en coeur, puis ils levèrent leur regards vers les gardiens, le regard bien bas..

-euh .. il y a un problème .. fit Bunny, en se passant une patte dans sa nuque

-qui y'a t-il ? Demanda Fée, inquieter

-euh … Rumpelstillskin est venu a mon terrier et … a libéré Pitch et Circé..

-quoi ?! s'écria Jack, je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir dans ta prison !

-oui mais les pouvoirs de Rumpelstillskin sont puissants.. ils sont presques au même niveau que ceux de Jessica... et ils a reussi a les convaincre de le rejoindre..

Jack se passa une main dans ses cheveux et se balança d'un pied a l'autre

maintenant, Jessica est vraiment en danger ! ça était dur de les vaincre la première fois, j'était redevenu mortel par leur faute ! désormais, c'est mon enfant et la femme que j'aime qui sont en danger ! je pensais que tu aurai pû prévoir quelque chose comme ça !

-woh ! Calme toi le flocon ! J'était pas au courant pour ton marché avec le cornichon, donc je n'ai pas pû prevoir quoique ce soit ! Alors évite de remettre la faute sur moi, ok ?!

Jack lacha un cri de desespoir, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteil en velours rouge. Il grogna quelques plaintes et soupira. Puis, Jessica decida de parler, après un temps de réfléxion

-ce n'ai pas tout .. dit-elle en baissant le regard

Jack leva la tête, et se leva, il se mit face de Jessica et prit ses mains dans les siennes

-que se passe t-il ?

-.. Rumpelstillskin ma donné des informations au sujet du bébé...

Jack garda le silence, attendant ses explications, mais qu'il redoutait tout de même

il m'a dit que je l'aurai non pas dans 9 mois mais … dans 3 jours … puique ça fait 6 jours que .. enfin .. tu vois quoi ..

-ouai .. c'est urgent en fin de compte !

Jessica hocha la tête doulouresement.. Jack se tourna face aux gardiens, avec une lueur de determination dans ces yeux

-ils faut les vaincre, et vite !

Manoir obscur

Rumpelstillskin, Circé et Pitch apparurent dans le manoir de l'être vert. Pitch regarda autour de lui, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches

-pas mal la déco.. murmura t-il

-bienvenue chez moi ! Dit Rumpelstillskin, en levant les bras au ciel

Circé, regarda autour d'elle également. C'était si .. grand ! Et majestueux ! Et obscur .. ça lui plaisait ! Puis, elle regarda Pitch et Rumpelstillskin dans les yeux

-bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Rumpel ?

-c'est Rumpelstillskin ! Rumpelstillskin!

-oui .. bon qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?

Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire a ses convives, et s'avança vers eux

-alors voilà ce qu'on va faire ..

le jour se leva après une bonne nuit de sommeil, enfin pas pour Jessica qui ne pouvait pas s'endormir .. Jack et Jessica étaient parti voir Jamie. Jack arriva aux cotés de Jessica sur la rue en face de la maison des Bennett . Jack s'avança mais Jessica resta sur place, les bras croisé

-qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici ?

Jack se retourna et regarda Jessica un peu gênée

-Rumpelstillskin peut te faire du mal et il ne pensera pas te chercher ici

-mais, les parents de Jamie peuvent me voir et .. je ne suis jamais revenu depuis 1 an ..

-ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aura qu'a dire que tu veux garder les enfants pendant un temps et que tu as dû t'absenter pour .. euh .. ne t'inquiete pas, tu finira par trouver une excuse

Jessica soupira et s'avança aux cotés de Jack . Elle prit une inspiration et frappa à la porte. La mère de Jamie ouvra, encore en robe de chambre.

-Jessica ? Mais oui c'est toi ! Tu est vivante ?

-quoi ? Dit-elle quelque peu surprise

-Jamie me dit que .. j'ai penser que c'était pour ça que tu n'était plus là .. je suis passer a l'usine et tu n'était pas là donc … je m'était dis aussi que Jamie était beaucoup moins triste que je croyais ..

-non, je .. je suis parti a cause de … hum ..

elle jeta des coups de d'oeil sur le coté, où se trouvait Jack. La mère de Jamie croisa les bras , et baissa le regard. Elle équarquilla les yeux, et mit une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

-oh d'accord j'ai compris ..

-quoi ?

-tu est parti pour te trouver un logement et .. fonder une famille, dit-elle un sourire au coin

Jessica regarda son ventre, et vit qu'il avait pris une certaine rondeur . Elle regarda ensuite Jack qui haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la mère de Jamie

-euh … oui .. oui oui c'est ça ..

-félicitations ma chérie ! Cela fait combien de mois ? Et qui est le père ? Tu te sens vraiment prête a ton âge ? Tu as fini tes études au moins ?

Jessica garda la bouche entre-ouverte devant toutes ces questions. Mais elle finit par reprendre ces esprits , elle fit toujours un peut troublé

-merci .. euh cela va faire 7 jo.. mois.. il s'apelle Jack, oui j'ai fini mes études et ..

elle prit soudainement un air sérieux et à la fois sensible

-oui .. je me sens prête ..

la mère de Jamie fit un sourire tout en gardant sa main sur son épaule

-super .. oui super ! Si tu veux bien, on faire un diner tous les 4 ! tu viendrai à la maison avec Jack et-

-non !

La mère de Jamie jeta un regard inquisiteur à l'adolescente. Celle-ci ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une vraie carpe

-je .. enfin .. on ne peut pas pour le moment.. l'enfant va bientôt arriver et .. il .. euh … a encore des problèmes a régler ..

-bon .. et bien tu me previendra quand vous pourrez . Je serais heureuse de pouvoir faire la connaisance de Jack ..

-Frost, dit-elle sur le coup

-Jack .. Frost ? Comme-

-oui, comme la légende, mais il ne faut pas le déranger avec ça, on le lui a dit tellement de fois que ça commence à le gener

-bon ..

la mère de Jamie tourna la tête en arrière quand elle entendit du bruit. Jack croisa les bras et fixa Jessica, celle-ci haussa les épaules

-désolé , murmura t-elle

Jamie descendait les marches tout en se frottant l'oeil et en baillant. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Jessica et Jack . I l fit un sourire et descendit les escaliers à toute allure

-Jessica !

Il sauta quelques marches et sauta dans les bras de Jessica. Celle-ci s'abaissa et lui rendit son câlin. Il se sépara de lui et fit un sourire

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La mère de Jamie croisa les bras . C'est vrai ça ! Elle s'était tellement enporté par la nouvelle qu'elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était venu, ici et maintement ! Jessica se releva et regarda la mère de Jamie, légèrement embarrasé

-euh .. je me suis demandé si .. enfin .. si je pouvais garder les enfants aujourd'hui, dit-elle finalement

-euh est bien .. fit la mère de Jamie en se mettant sa main dans sa nuque

-dis oui maman ! Fit Jamie en la suppliant

la mère de Jamie , appelé Lisa, soupira et hocha la tête

-d'accord.. j'irai au cinéma avec mon mari et .. prends soin des enfants

-ne vous inquieter pas ! Dit-elle déterminer

Jessica entra dans la maison , suivi de Jack . Lisa prit ses affaires et s'en alla suivi, de son mari . Jamie fit un sourire et conduisa les deux gardiens dans sa chambre.

-euh Jessica ..

-oui mon choux ? Dit-elle en s'abaissant

-le prends pas mal mais .. tu n'aurai pris du poids ?

Jessica fit un léger sourire tout en se relevant. Elle regarda Jack avec un sourire. Celui-ci fit de même. Jessica s'avança vers Jack et tourna la tête vers Jamie

-non pas du tout .. enfin..

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jamie

Jack s'abaissa et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

-tu sais Jamie .. la vie peut nous faire parfois des surprises .. et .. enfin .. écoute, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins .. je vais être père , dit-il en souriant

Jamie explosa soudainement de rire et se tena les côtes tellement il riait . Jack se releva tout en jetant des regards à Jessica. Jamie s'arrêta, quand il vit le serieux sur son visage

-tu .. tu est sérieux ? Mais .. tu parrais.. si jeune pour être ..

-oui je sais, mais je te rappel que j'ai plus de 300 ans, et que si mon apparence changer a mon age, je resemblerai plus à un grand-père qu'autre chose ! Ou peut être même un arrière arrière arrière grand-père !

Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente et sourit

-et Jessica …

il se releva tout en fixant l'adolescente. Il prit ses mains et la regarda, alors qu'il semblerait-il, parlait à Jamie

-Jessica a toutes les qualités pour devenir une mère formidable .. malgrè le fait qu'elle ai maintenant 17 ans , elle est douce, gentille, intelligente, respectueuse, sensible et … notre enfant ne pourrai pas avoir meilleur mère qu'elle ..

Jessica eut les larmes aux yeux par les paroles qu'il avait prononcer. Elle fit un sourire, les mains dans celles de Jack

il ne pourrait pas avoir un meilleur père que toi aussi ..

ils se fixèrent, et plongèrent dans leur yeux l'un l'autre. Jamie tourna la tête à la fois vers Jack et à la fois vers Jessica

-hé ! je suis là moi aussi ! Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel

Jack recula soudainement et se mit à rougir , ainsi que Jessica. Jack s'avança vers Jamie et pris un regard plus que sérieux

-j'ai une mission à te donner mon grand .. écoute, tu dois proteger Jessica de Rumpelstillskin, tu sera comme son gardien, dit-il avec un léger sourire

-Rum..Rumpelstillskin ? Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrai pas ! Et pourquoi ?

-Rumpelstillskin veut avoir le bébé, et je ne laisserai pas faire ! Je compte sur toi, c'est la vie de Jessica et de notre enfant qui est en jeu.

-Jack, ne lui met pas la pression

Jamie semblait trembler légèrement . Mais Jack le rassura, en mettant se main sur son épaule . Jamie soupira et hocha la tête

-tu est le meilleure ami que j'ai jamais eu .. fit Jack

Jamie fit un sourire et serra Jack dans ses bras. Jack le serra également. Il se releva et observa Jessica

je vais devoir y aller

Jessica s'avança, et prit sa main, ce qui fit retourner Jack

-tu .. tu t'en va ? Deja ?

Jack soupira et se retourna face à l'adolescente

-ne t'inquiète pas .. je serai là demain, mais pour l'instant il faut que je j'aille avec les autres gardiens pour se lançer à la poursuite de l'artichaut ..

-promets moi que tout ira bien

-je te le promets

Jessica soupira et prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains et lui fit un sourire

-bon d'accord..

elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. Celui-ci la prit par la taille, ce qui approfondit leur baiser. Elle se sépara de lui et posa son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit le coeur serré

-Jack, je t'aime..

-moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur.. murmura t-il

elle l'embrassa de nouveau, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il s'en aille.. mais il finit par se séparer d'elle, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il lui caressa la joue et partit. Jessica soupira et se tourna vers Jamie

-et si on jouaient ?


	9. Chapter 9 : L'homme de la lune

Chapitre 9 : l'homme de la lune 

Jack arriva au palais des glaces et frappa à l'entrée et attendit . mais rien. Il refrappa, puisqu'il croyait qu'il n'avait pas frapper assez fort .mais toujours rien. Il fronça les sourcils et mit son oreille contre la porte. Le plus étonnant ,c'est qu'il n'entendait pas le bruit des yétis crier ou même le son des jouets . Non, ce fut le vide complet. Il recula, et s'envola .il fit le tour du palais, et entra par l'ouverture dans le dome doré. Il eut la bouche grande ouverte quand il vit le palais conplètement détruit. La salle du globe était dévasté, les jouets étaient réduits en miette et le globe était encastré dans un mur, sans aucune lumière l'illuminant . Jack se mit à courir vers le bureau du père Noël, et entra, fesant claqua la porte. Le bureau était dans le même état que tout le reste du palais. Le sapin hornant la pièce était au sol, avec les boules colorés éclaté au sol, le bureau était renversé au sol avec les piles de lettres et de papiers étalés par terre. Jack fit le tour du palais mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de yétis, pas d'elfes, pas de père Noël, même pas les 3 autres gardiens. Il mit ses mains en porte voix devant sa bouche et regarda dans tout les sens

-NORD ! FEE ! BUNNY ! SAB !

Son coeur batta de plus belle. Ils avaient tous disparu.. soudain, il entendit du bruit vers la salle du globe. Il regarda par dessus la rampe du deuxieme étage et plissa les yeux. Il passa la barre, et atterisa devant l'ancien tableau de contrôle et observa une forme qui fit son apparition. Il observa cela avec prudence. Puis, celle-ci prit forme fronça les sourcils et se mit en position défensive. On put apercevoir après quelques secondes, une sorte d'annagrame ressemblant à Rumpelstillskin. Il était légèrement transparent, et bleu. Cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Jack s'avança, et grinça des dents

-tiens, tiens, tiens … je te dis bien le bonjour mon chère Jack Frost ! Niah ah ah ah !

Jack ressera son emprise autour de son bâton, même si il savait que cela servait à rien.

tu dois surement te demander ce qu'il s'est passer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien , disons que tes amis les gardiens sont beaucoup moins prudents et beaucoup plus naïve qu'ils le laissent penser ! Ils sont en se moment même dans la prison de mon manoir et franchement, ils sont à plaindre ! niah ah ah ah !

-non ... murmura Jack

-je suis sûre que tu veux les retrouver ? Evidement ! Et bien, voilà le marché que je te propose.. mais cette fois ci, se sera different .. d'habitude, je demande un prêt et je te fais signer un parchemin ..cette fois, c'est une sorte de rançon .. niah ah ah ah ! voilà ce que je te propose : viens ici, le 9 ème jour de grossesse de ta chère Merlinda, et amène là avec toi .. lorque ta fille viendra au monde, je voudrai que tu me la donne .. et se n'ai seulement là que je libererai tes amis , niah ah ah ah !

Jack se laissa tomber sur ces genoux, lachant son bâton au sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit une forme se dessiner derrière Rumpelstillskin, jusqu'à ce qui lui disparut complètement, laissant place à une scène. Il vit Nord et Sab enfermer dans une cellule, avec les pieds attaché à une chaine. Bunny était suspendu au plafond, accrocher les pattes en l'air et Fée avait les bras etles jambes accrochés contre un mur, ne pouvant point voler. Les petites fées étaient dans les mêmes cage que Pitch avait utiliser i ans, et les yétis et les elfes étaient enfermés dans des cages plus grandes. Rumpelstillskin réapparut juste quelques secondes après, fesant disparaître la prison.

je t'attendrais Jack, et je te dis à dans 2 jours, où plutot a demain, puisque la nuit viens de tomber

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, et vit la lune a travers l'ouverture dans le plafond.

et dépêche toi... j'ai pas de patience

ces derniers mots fut froid et inquiétants. Puis, l'annagrame disparut. Jack se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à sangloter. Il leva ses yeux embuées vers la lune et se leva

-qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je sais que je voulais m'en débarasser .. mais .. j'ai fini par réaliser que ..je suis prêt .. prêt pour ..être père .. mais maintenant .. c'est soit la vie des gardiens ou soit celle de mon enfant qui est en jeu ..

il éclata un léger sanglot, et regarda d'un air suppliant la lune

-pour une fois dans ta vie ...pour une fois .. parle moi .. dis moi ce que je dois faire .. ce n'est pas pour rien si je te parle … c'est la vie de tes propres gardiens et de mon enfant qui est en danger ! … je t'en supplie …

il garda son regard sur la lune ésperant une réponse. Mais comme d'habitude,ce fut le vide complet. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber à genoux et se prit la tête dans ses mains.. soudain, sans que Jack ne s'en aperçoive, une lumière bleue se mit devant Jack. Cette lumière était directement relié à la lune . Une silhouette se fit dans cette lueur . On put voir un homme, fesant la taille de Jack, apparaître devant l'adolescent au sol. Il avait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, il était pied nus, il avait un chapeau melon sur sa tête noir . Il avait les cheveux chatains, et avait les yeux blancs. Il y avait une lueur bleuté autour de cet homme, ce qui fesait presque penser que c'était un mirage. Il s'avança , suivi par la lumière de la lune, s'abaissa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et reprit son bâton , se mettant en position défensive.

-qui êtes vous ? Dit-il méfiant

ne t'inquiète pas Jack, tu sais bien que je ne te fera rien

ça voix étais douce et d'une profondeur réconfortante. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que cette voix semblait familière à Jack. Oui .. il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part... il observa l'individu et regarda cette lueur l'entourant . Il regarda la lune, et vit la lumière s'échapper de celle-ci. Il lacha son baton au sol, les larmes lui montant aux yeux

-l'homme de la lune .. murmura t-il la voix enroué

un sourire se dessina sur le visage angelique de l'homme de la lune. Jack éclata un sanglot, et sans y réfléchir serra dans ses bras l'homme de la lune. Celui-ci fit légèrement genée par cet acte dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. L'homme de la lune le prit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux

-je t'ai entendu Jack, que se passe t-il ?

-vous … vous n'êtes au courant de rien ?

-je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, mais tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas .

Jack soupira et se resaisie..

-Rumpelstillskin à enlever les gardiens.. il veut une rançon à la place de leur vie

-ta fille ..

-oui .. je ne sais plus quoi faire … aidez moi ..

il éclata un léger sanglot et sécha ses larmes avec la manche de son sweat. L'homme de la lune croisa les bras et soupira.

-si tu veux mon avis, c'est un piège .. Pitch ne laissera pas les gardiens s'en aller aussi facilement si tu leur apporte ton enfant . Il faut que tu regarde au fond de toi , et tu cherches la solution.

-mais comment ?

tu sauras. Fais preuve d'une grande sagesse . Je compte sur toi, les gardiens comptent sur toi, ta femme compte sur toi, ton enfant compte sur toi ..tu trouvera la solution, je te fais confiance... ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai choisi, Jack Frost..

il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui souria. Il se retourna et fit un pas . Mais, il fut retint par le bras de Jack

-attends !

L'homme de la lune se tourna face à Jack , attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-tu .. tu m'entends depuis le début .. alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à mes questions ? Jamais fait attention à mes tourments durant trois siècles ?

tu devais découvrir la vérité par toi même.. je sais que tu as une âme et un coeur pure..tu pouvais trouver la solution et tu trouvera la solution par toi-même.. tu es un gardien,dit-il en en mettant son doigts sur torse, là où se trouverai son coeur.

-j'ai tellement de questions à vous poser .. fit Jack, presque en murmurant

-je sais .. mais pour l'instant , il faut que tu t'occupes de toi et de ta fille ..

l'homme se tena le menton et plissa les yeux

-je pense avoir une idée pour que tu puisse t'en sortir ..

Jack fit un sourire d'espoir et s'approcha ..


	10. Chapter 10 : Au Manoir Obscur

Chapitre 10 : Au Manoir Obscur

Jack partit aussitôt vers Burgess, retrouver Jessica . Il arriva devant la maison et resta planté là, regardant la porte d'entrée . Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tourna en rond

-qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire .. salut Jessica ! Il faut que tu vienne ! Non ça va pas ça …. hey ! Salut poupée ! Non non non …

il poussa un soupir de désespoir et se tena droit. Il ouvrit la porte et entra . Il regarda dans le salon, dans la cuisine, puis dans la salle à manger , mais il n'y avait ni Jamie, ni Jessica . Il monta à l'étage est alla dans la chambre de Jamie. Il entra et vit Jessica et Jamie assit en tailleur sur le lit, avec des cartes dans les mains

-dans la famille .. manchots .. je voudrais .. le grand-père ! S'écria Jamie

-coulé ! Fit Jessica un sourire au coin

-ahh ! Fit Jamie mauvais perdant

dans la famille Frost , je voudrais la mère

Jamie et Jessica tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte et virent Jack amusé par ce petit jeu.

-Jack !

Jessica se leva et accourut dans les bras de son bien aimé . Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et le serra dans ses bras . Jack l'a pris par les épaules et la fixa du regard . Jessica le regarda curieusement

-tout va bien ?

-non … les gardiens ont été enlevée ..

-quoi ? s'écrièrent Jamie et Jessica à l'unisson

Jamie s'approcha et se mit aux cotés de Jessica , fixant Jack. Jack soupira, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il prit inspiration, affrontant les regards inquiet de Jessica et Jamie

-quand je suis arrivé au palais , il était complètement détruit … un vrai carnage …. j'ai cherché absolument partout et je n'ai trouvé ni les gardiens, ni les yétis, ni les elfes …. puis, dans la salle du globe, il y a eu une sorte d'anagramme de Rumpelstillskin ….

Jessica et Jamie se jetèrent un regard inquiet

-il les as enlevés ..

-oh non ! Il faut les aidé ! s'écria Jamie

Jack s'abaissa à la hauteur du jeune garçon et fronça les sourcils

-non Jamie, pas toi .. il faut que tu restes ici .. la dernière fois que tu as essayé de nous aidés, tu as failli te faire égorgé !

Jamie baissa le regard et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur .. Jack soupira ..quelle vrai gamin !

-promets moi que tu resteras ici et que tu ne prendra aucun risque

Jamie souffla et décroisa les bras

-d'accord ..

Jack fit un sourire et se releva . Il se tourna face à Jessica

-il faut que tu viennes avec moi

-quoi ? je pensais que -

-oui je sais mais ..

il se stoppa . I l fallait le lui dire ! Mais elle n'acceptera pas de venir pour pouvoir faire son plan .. ou bien …

-tu .. tu est censé veuillez sur nous et … là ils sont en danger !

-Jack, on est le 8ème jour et si je viens avec toi, je peux le maitre au monde à n'importe quelle moment .. et si je les attaques, je risque de lui faire du mal ..

-ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'aide a les libéré et tu seras conduit en sécurité pendant qu'on se chargera du poivron , de la sorcière et du revenant , Se moqua Jack

Jessica soupira et hocha la tête

-d'accord .. allons y ! fit-elle

sur ce, Jessica sortit. Jack fit un signe de la main à Jamie et sortit.

…

Jessica et Jack arrivèrent devant le manoir obscur , après être passé dans un portail magique . Ils étaient juste devant le ravin, séparant le manoir du reste . Seul le pont levis pouvait les relier .. mais malheureusement celui-ci était relever . Jack s'avança d'un petit pas, les pieds dans la neige de la Russie. Il pencha la tête et observa le fond du ravin . Il fit un sourire et se tourna vers Jessica, légèrement congelé.

-on peut entrer par en-dessous

-quoi ? comment ça ? tu veux qu'on aille là dedans ?

-ouai

-hors de question ! s'écria Jessica

-chut ! On peut t'entendre .. fit Jack le doigt devant sa bouche

-ah oui . J'avais oublié ..

-il y a une sortie d'égout en dessous, on pourra entrer par là

-et tu veux en plus que j'aille dans les égouts !

-oui

-ahhh … dit-elle en poussant une sorte de cri-chuchotement de désespoir

Jack s'élança dans le ravin et disparut. Jessica pris une inspiration et s'élança à son tour. Elle atterrit sur les pied et se releva. Elle regarda devant elle et vit Jack devant une grille. Elle leva la tête et vit avec une grande inquiétude le ciel . Son cœur battait de plus belle quand elle vit le coucher du soleil. Elle s'avança aux cotés de Jack et croisa les bras

-comment tu compte ouvrir cette grille ?

Jack s'avança et empoigna deux barreaux, qui se gela aussitôt . Il fit de même avec les autres barreaux, qui se gelèrent également. Il pris son bâton à deux mains , pris un élan, et frappa violemment la grille . Celle-ci explosa en une multitude de fragments de glace. Jessica mit ses mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger . Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la grille littéralement exploser, laissant paraître un passage s'ouvrit devant eux

-tu disais ? Fit Jack, un sourire au coin

-ouai, ouai tu as eu de la chance, dit-elle avec un ton de taquinerie

elle s'avança vers l'entrée et entra . Jack fit un sourire et secoua la tête. Quand elle entra, elle s'éclaira grâce a une boule de feu . Elle s'avança , les pieds dans l'eau. Elle se boucha le nez en sentant une odeur quelque peu immonde.

-ah ! C'est quoi cet odeur ! Dit-elle

Jack s'avança aux cotés de Jessica, en haussant les épaules

-quelle odeu- AHHH !

Il se boucha le nez instantanément quand il sentit également cet odeur .

-Rumpelstillskin aurait pu se retenir tout de même !

Jessica fit un petit rire et s'avança en marche rapide, essayant d'échapper a cet odeur .. c'était un mélange entre un champignon pourri poussant entre les orteils et du vomi qu'un cochon aurai régurgiter .. je vous épargne les détails ! Ils arrivèrent à la fin du tunnel, une échelle en bois y était verticalement . Par chance, l'odeur n'était plus présente, pour le bonheur des deux esprits. Jack leva la tête, et vit une bouche d'égout refermé. Il s'avança vers l'échelle et se retourna face à Jessica

-je monte en premier, ensuite je monte, mais fais bien attention à elle

-.. elle ?

-oui, notre fille, dit-il comme si c'était logique

Jessica fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras . Jack monta l'échelle est arriva quelques marches de la bouche d'égout

-Jack .. fit Jessica sérieusement

-chut .. fit Jack en ouvrant lentement la bouche d'égout

il l'ouvra entièrement est passa sa tête à travers. Il regarda autour de lui et observa la pièce. C'était un salon gigantesque. On pouvait y voir une cheminée immense, ainsi qu'un fauteuil avec le dossier haut de près de 3 mètres. Une bibliothèque était juste à coté de Jack . Mais par chance, il ne vit personne. Il baissa le regard en dessous de lui

-il n'y a personne, la voix est libre, dit-il en sortant entièrement

il regarda et s'avança vers une porte. Il l'ouvrit et regarda des deux cotés et ne vit que un long couloir sombre . Il se tourna et vit Jessica derrière lui , les bras croisés

-allons à .. euh .. fit Jack en se tenant le menton

-Jack , fit Jessica sérieusement

-quoi ? Demanda Jack

soudain, on entendit des piaillements .. c'était les petites fées des dents .

-droite ! Fit Jack, oubliant ce qu'allais demander Jessica

sur ce, ils accoururent discrètement vers la droite. Ils se cachèrent derrière derrière un mur , regardant derrière. Jack ressentit un frisson dans son dos quand il vit la même scène que dans anagramme .. Nord et Sab enfermés dans une cellule, Bunny suspendus les pieds en l'air, Fée plaqués contre un mur et semblait avoir perdu connaissance et les fées , les yétis, et les elfes enfermées dans des cages. Il se tourna vers Jessica , qui elle, plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche devant cette horrible scène. Comment Rumpelstillskin pouvait faire une telle chose ? elle reprit son air sérieux et observa Jack, les sourcils froncés.

-Jack .. comment sais tu que j'attends une fille ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux . Aïe la boulette ! Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe.

-euh .. je .. euh .. begailla t-il

Jessica fronça les sourcils et serra les poings

-tu .. tu lui as parlés ? N'est-ce pas ?

Jack se contenta de la fixer, ne sachant quoi dire . Jessica fit un pas en arrière, lui larmes lui montant aux yeux .

c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne ! Tu voulais la donner en échange d'eux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai voulu faire ça ! tu ma menti ! tu voulais vraiment t'en débarrasser !

-non ! Enfin .. au début peut être mais -

au début ?

Écoutes je vais t'expliquer je-

-tiens, tiens, tiens .. mais c'est Jack Frost ! Et tu a amenée Merlinda avec toi ! Très bonne décision ..

Jessica serra les poings, et poussa Jack sur le coté. Elle se trouva face à Rumpelstillskin

ne t'approches pas de moi , ni d'elle l'épinard !

-pourquoi est-ce qu'on me donne toujours des surnoms de légumes vert ?!

Jessica ? Fit la voix de Bunny

-Jack ? fit la voix de Nord

Jessica prépara une boule de feu et lança sur Rumpelstillskin, qui fut projeter contre un mur . Jack rentra dans la pièce et libéra Bunny . Il se retourna et ouvrit la cellule. Sab sortit, ainsi que Nord . Celui-ci se dirigea vers le mur et libéra Fée. Elle la pris et la mit sur son épaule, parce qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Il se tourna vers Jack

-pourquoi tu as amené Jessica , Jack ? Elle peut se faire du mal !

-faites moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais ,

Rumpelstillskin se leva et se mit à rire et claqua des doigts. Soudain, des cauchemars arrivèrent droit sur les gardiens. Jessica se mit aux cotés des gardiens et leva la tête vers le plafond . Elle leva les bras au ciel et fit exploser le plafond.

-ALLONS Y ! s'écria Jessica

sur ce, Bunny sauta à l'extérieur, Jack s'envola ainsi que Sab, Jessica se téléporta et Nord monta sur le toit avec sur le dos Fée. Le toit était plat et l'on pouvait voir un conduit d'aération . La neige tombait et le toit était recouvert d'une couche de neige . Quand ils montèrent sur le toit Nord posa Fée à terre et demanda à un yéti de veiller sur elle. Il se tourna les sabres en mains. Bunny avait les boomerangs en main, Sab avait des fouets en sable d'or, Jack son fidèle bâton veinée d'un bleu vif et Jessica serra les poings et se mit en position défensive. Rumpelstillskin arriva avec sur les cotés, Pitch et Circé . Les deux clans étaient a quelque mètres. Il y avait un blanc a cet instant . Les gardiens et les esprits des ténèbres se jetèrent des regard meurtris, mais ne firent aucun geste . Puis, Rumpelstillskin s'avança les mains en avant, comme pour demander un ..câlin ?

-allons allons .. pourquoi nous fesons tout cela ? Fesons la paix !

-la paix ? La paix ? tu nous enlevées ! Tu veux l'enfant de Jessica et tu veux faire la paix ? fit Bunny

Rumpelstillskin baissa les bras et eut un sourire au coin.

je vois que vous appréciez peu mon offre .. très bien ! A votre guise ! Mais soyez tous maudits !

Pitch s'avança et croisa les bras. Avec sur le coté, un cheval en sable noir. Il caressa sa crinière, un sourire au coin

mes amis … vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'erreur que vous venez de faire ..

ah oui ? je te signal que on a déjà réussi a vous vaincre ! on n'aura aucun mal cette fois ci ! fit Bunny

peut être , mais tu semble oubliez que vous avez léger handicap ..

Jack tourna son regard vers Jessica, inquiet . Jessica leva la tête vers le ciel et son cœur cessa de battre quelque secondes quand elle vit les premiers rayons du soleil .. Jack lui lança un regard inquiet ainsi que les autres gardiens

-non... chuchota Jessica

Jack serra les poings et foudroya du regard Pitch , Circé et Rumpelstillskin

-ne pensez pas une seule seconde que vous pouvez gagné ! jamais ! tu entends le petit pois ? Jamais je te laisserai ma fille ! hurla Jack

sur ce , il prit de l'altitude et lança un jet de glace . Circé ce le pris en pleine face . Ces yeux se remplirent d'une colère sans pareil . Elle s'éleva et attaqua Jack. Pitch lança des cauchemars, Sab les attaqua aussitôt tôt, Nord se chargea de Pitch, tendis que Rumpelstillskin tournait autour de Jessica .

-ma chère Merlinda... pourquoi cherche tu as te battre pour une cause perdu ?

-crois moi, cette cause n'est pas perdu , dit-elle les poings serrés

-tu est si naïve ma chère Merlinda .. tu ne comprends donc pas ?

-comprendre quoi au juste ?

tu ne t'est jamais demandé comment tu as put tomber enceinte ?

Jessica garda le silence .. elle a toujours pensé que c'était parce que c'était dans le contrat .. et si ce n'était pas ça ? Elle plissa les yeux, fixant Rumpelstillskin.

tu est mi-mortel, mi-immortel, c'est pour cela que tous le monde puissent te voir, et non pas parce que c'est grâce à un sort, loin de là !

Jessica garda le regard fixe sur l'esprit , ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir . Rumpelstillskin eut un sourire au coin . Il s'approcha et croisa les bras . Malgré ses 1, 50 m, il pouvait paraître imposant et menaçant .

-qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Demanda Jessica, les sourcils froncés

Rumpelstillskin n'eut le temps qu'ouvrir la bouche avant de se prendre une boule de neige en pleine face. Il leva la tête et vit Jack boubarder de boules de neiges Circé. Une a dû lui échapper .. Circé se retrouva au sol, les mains devant elle

-mais tu vas arrêter !

Splach ! Jack n'eut qu'un sourire et se fit un plaisir de la bombardé d'avantage . Circée n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère l'emmerger. Jack lui relança une boule de neige, mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordée le vase. Circé fit projeter Jack en arrière . Soudain, ses yeux devinrent noir ténèbres, ainsi que ses cheveux. Sa peau devint grisatre, et sa robe était déchiré et devint noir ébène . Elle s'éleva dans le ciel, une lueur violette foncé autour d'elle.

-tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie Jack Frost !

Sa voix était doublé . On aurait dit que deux personnes parlaient en même temps : l'une est d'une tonalité très grave et l'autre au contraire, très aïgue. Jack écarquilla les yeux mais garda son sang froid. Circé fit un sourire et leva les bras au ciel. Des nuages d'un noir ébène se fit en spirale dans le ciel. Touts les regards ce firent vers le ciel, même les cauchemars cessèrent d'attaquer le pauvre Sab pour regarder le ciel noir. Des éclairs ce firent et le grondement du tonerre se fit également. Elle fit un rire effrayant et tous les nuages se rassemblèrent dans ses mains, et elle regarda Jack

-meurs

et elle lança l'attaque sur Jack . Celui-ci mit ses bras en avant comme pour ce proteger. Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir que a cet instant, Bunny s'interposa . Il se mit face a Jack et se pris le coup dans son dos . Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Jack rouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla à ses cotés .

-BUNNY ! s'écria Jessica

elle accourut et se mit a coté de Bunny, mais à l'opposé du coté de Jack . Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, inquiète. Il respirait mal et avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. Jack se prit d'une immense colère et s'envola, a quelque mètres de Circé

-tu vas regretter ton acte, vieille bique !

Circé éclata un rire en se tenant les cotes. Elle se ressaisisa et fixa Jack

-que compte tu faire le bonhomme de neige ?

Son moral en pris un coup .. c'était comme ça que l'appelait Bunny .. enfin .. après le flocon .. il fronça les sourcils, regardant quelque secondes Bunny au sol et une lueur bleu l'entoura . Il pris une bouffée d'air et lacha la plus grande attaque qu'il ai jamais produit sur Circé. La puissance était beaucoup plus puissante que lorsque Sab avait été vaincu par Pitch. Circé tomba de justesse sur les pieds au sol, mais trébucha en arrière, et tomba du haut du manoir. Et puis plus rien . On ne l'a revit plus .. Jessica regardait Bunny, les yeux ambuées

-Bunny ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Bunny !

Le lapin de Pâques ouvrait et fermait les yeux, comme si il était entre la vie et la mort. Mais il était immortel .. pouvait-il mourir ? Après tout Sab a bien été … Non ! Pas de pensée négative ! Se dit-elle . Elle prit son visage a deux mains, et les larmes commença à couler sur ses joues.

-Bunny reste avec moi, ne me fais pas ça ..

-Jess..Jessica …

-Oui vas-y, parle moi , dit-elle les larmes perlant ses joues

-Je … sais que .. je vais ..

-Non, ne dis pas ça, je t'en suplie, dit-elle en éclatant un sanglot

-Je t'aime …

-Moi aussi Bunny ..

-Non .. je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens …

Jessica arrêta de sangloter et regarda Bunny, les yeux ambuées. Il .. est sérieux ? Elle s'en voulais .. elle aurai dû le remarquer .. ou .. je sais pas.. faire quelque chose !

-Je ..

-Je sais .. fit Bunny

Bunny regarda Jessica et ferma les yeux. Puis plus rien . Jessica écarquilla et secoua Bunny

-Bunny … Bunny ! BUNNY !

Elle éclata un sanglot et pleura sur le torse du lapin. Jack se posa et se mit à coté du lapin . Il tourna son regard vers Jessica, les larmes lui montant aux yeux . Jessica se redressa et foudroya du regard Jack . Elle se releva face a Jack

-Tout est de ta faute ! Dit-elle en le poingtant du doigt

-qu.. quoi ? Demanda t-il, les larmes prettent à tomber

elle le fit reculer par son doigt tout en parlant

-Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire confiance ! Maintenant, Bunny est mort par ma faute .. je -

elle se stoppa , les yeux exorbités. Elle ne bougea plus, mais respirait fortement. Jack la regarda et fronça les sourcils

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il

Jessica baissa le regard, et le remonta les yeux écarquillés. Elle commença a avoir des crampes et d'horribles douleurs en bas du dos . Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre tout en respirant fortement et régulièrement

-Jack .. dit-elle , la voix tramblante

-quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dit-il enquiéter

il baissa le regard et vit du liquide au sol. Il releva la tête regardant Jessica presque aussi étonnée qu'elle

-ça à commençer


	11. Chapter 11 : Le 9ème jour

Chapitre 11 : le 9ème jour

Jack écarquilla les yeux devant elle . Il resta là , à la regarder, tendis que la douleur chez Jessica ne se fit que plus intense. Rumpelstillskin, qui se trouvait à coté du corps de Bunny, fit un sourire regardant Jessica . Puis il s'accroupilla vers Bunny , secouant la tête

-Quelle dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour voir ça mon cher Bunnymund … tu est en train de rater la naissance de la petite .. je suis sûre que tu aurai pû faire un très bon tonton .. ou un truc du genre … mais malheuresement, elle est à moi, dit-il la voix grave, Niah ah ah ah !

Jessica se tena le ventre, la bouche grande ouverte, puis elle attrapa l'épaule de Jack tout en le foudroyant du regard

-Restes … restes pas là abruti ! Dit-elle en hurlant

Jack secoua la tête et regarda Nord, qui était en plein duel avec le maitre des cauchemars . Nord recula un bon , les sabres en mains

-Je m'occupe de Jessica ! Fais bien attention ! S'écria Jack

-D'accord .. ne .. t'inquiète … pas ..pour .. moi ! dit-il en prononçant chaque parole en donnant des coups de sabre sur Pitch qui se défendait avec sa faux géante

Jack hocha la tête et porta Jessica dans ses bras . Il sauta dans le trou en dessous, menant à la prison . Il fit attention, tendis que Jessica hurlait de toutes ses tripes . Il regarda autour de lui et commença a avoir les sueurs froides dans le dos . La petite fille allait naitre, alors que Rumpelstillskin attaquait les gardiens et Bunny … il ferma les yeux repensant à l'expression de son visage quand il s'était pris l'attaque de la sorcière en plein dos .. on aurait dit Sab i ans … il l'avait sauvé et il en a payer le prix .. attend .. il en a payer le prix ! il fit un sourire et observa le ciel au dessus de lui . Il fallait attendre la nuit pour pouvoir exécuter le plan .. mais il n'aurai jamais pensé que maintenant, il serai aussi simple .. enfin façon de parler . Il souffla et sortit de la pièce .

Il regarda des deux coté et traversa les couloirs, monta les escaliers, sans vraiment savoir où il comptait allez .. puis, il finit par arriver dans une salle plus lumineuse que le reste du manoir . Il y avait un lit avec une couette en velours pourpre, une armoire en bois face au lit, un tableau avec comme image, Rumpelstillskin en position « Louis XIV »accroché sur le mur dos au lit et une immense porte fenêtre au fond de la pièce . Jack soupira et se décida que il ne fallait pas passer la journée a chercher une chambre. Il s'approcha et déposa Jessica dans le lit . Celle-ci poussa un hurlement déchirant dans la pièce . Jack serra les dents tout en fermant les yeux . Le cri aurait été plus aigue , il aurait surement un tympan en moins ! Il mit ses mains en avant, essayant de la calmer

-Tout va bien .. dit-il

Jessica arrêta de hurler quelques secondes, les larmes coulants sur ces joues . Elle attrapa la main de Jack et respira fort

Jack … j'ai … j'ai peur .. dit-elle

Je sais …. mais tout vas bien ce passer … regarde moi ..

Jessica le fixa, des perles salées perlant ses joues rosées. On aurait dit le jour où Jack avait sauvé sa soeur Lucie .. mais là , c'était loin d'être un jeu dont il pouvait sans sortir aussi facilement .. enfin facilement .. il avait tout de même perdu la vie ce jour là .. il prit la main de Jessica à deux mains et la fixa

Tu vas voir .. on .. euh .. vas jouer a un jeu

-Jack, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle presque en criant

-Non non , écoutes .. on va jouer à un deux trois soleil, sauf qu'on va changer les règles .. au mieux de ne pas bouger, quand je crierai trois, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces ok ?

Jessica le regarda et hocha la tête . Jack fit un sourire et la fixa

-Prête ? Alors .. un .. deux … trois .. soleil !

Sur ce, Jessica poussa un hurlement dans la pièce, écrasant littéralement la pauvre main de Jack . Celui-ci avait les joues gonglées et les yeux éxorbités . Il ferma les yeux soufflant lorsque Jessica dessera son emprise . Jack se mit face aux jambes de celle-ci et la fixa

-allez .. un .. deux .. trois … soleil !

Jessica hurla de nouveau.

-c'est super , allez une dernière fois , et c'est fini .. allez un deux trois soleil !

Jessica hurla de toutes ses forces dans la pièce. Cette fois ci , elle poussa son cri en continue et sa voix se fit tremblante .Puis, elle se stoppa sa respiration devenue lente . Jack fit un sourire et regarda Jessica .

-le voilà notre soleil ! Dit-il en montrant le bébé dans ses bras .

Jessica ouvrit dificillement ses yeux quand elle entendit l'enfant pleuré. Elle vit avec bonheur, l'enfant dans les bras de Jack . Jack l'enroula dans une couverture blanche, trouvé dans l'armoire derrière lui et s'approcha , la donna à la jeune mère désormais . Le bébé après quelques minutes se calma . Jessica fit un sourire et observa son enfant . Sa peau était délicatement rosée, mais son teint était legèrement blanchi . On ne vit qu'une petite mèche de cheveux brun sur sa tête . L'enfant ouvrit délicatement les yeux . Jessica fit le plus beau des sourire, quand elle vit les yeux de la petite fille .. elle avait les yeux d'un bleu océan sans pareil .. un bleu cyan vers la limite de l'iris et devenais de plus en plus foncé vers la pupille, fesant pensé à un bleu saphir . On put voir quelques nuances de toutes sortes de bleu dans ses yeux . Jessica tourna sa tête vers Jack, un sourire illuminant son visage pâle.

-Jack .. elle a tes yeux ..

Jack s'avança la prenant dans ses bras . Il fit également un sourire regardant les plus beaux yeux du monde .. non pas qu'il est narcissique, mais que ceux de la petite étaient presque aussi beau .. il observa ensuite Jessica qui eut toujours son sourire

-Tu as trouvé ?

de quoi ? Demanda Jack

-Un prénom gros béta

Jack baissa les yeux, observant l'enfant dans ses bras . Celle-ci la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Euh .. tu as des propositions ? Demanda Jack à cours d'idée

Jessica fit un sourire et plissa les yeux semblant oubliée quelque chose ..

-Comment elle s'apellait ta soeur dejà ? Demanda t-elle

Jack baissa le regard et fit un sourire, mais avait les yeux ambuées se souvenant d'elle ..

-Lucie .. murmura t-il

-Et bien … soit la bienvenue Lucie , fit Jessica

Jack fit un sourire, fesant tomber une larme sur la joue de l'enfant . La larme prit une couleur bleu clair .. comme quand Jack prenait son bâton qui se veinait d'un bleu vif .. Jack ferma les yeux et reprit un air sérieux .. il remit correctement la couverture blanche et s'avança vers la porte-fenêtre . Le sourire de Jessica s'estompa et fixa du regard Jack

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jessica inquiète

-Je suis désolé, dit-il

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et passa à travers s'envola vers le ciel

-JACK ! s'écria Jessica la main devant elle

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, elle essaya de se lever, mais sans succès . Puis, les larmes s'écoulèrent .. et un torrent de larmes l'emmergea . Elle avait d'abord perdu son meilleur ami, maintenant, elle perd sa fille et par le même occasion sa confiance pour l'être qu'elle aime de tout son coeur ..


	12. Chapter 12 : Le plan

Chapitre 12 : Le plan

Noir . Rien . Où était t-elle ? L'obscurité régnait . Elle chercha à se rappeler comment elle en était arriver là .. Puis , elle se rapella comment elle se trouva là .. elle se souvient qu'après avoir rangé quelques cartouches de dents dans son palais, elle était partie au palais des glaces. Quand elle arriva, Nord et Bunny étaient autour d'une table. Elle arriva et s'approcha des deux gardiens

-salut les gars ! Où est Jack et Jessica ?

Jack est parti confier Jessica à Jamie

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle, battant d'avantage ses ailes pourpres

-Elle est en danger ici, Rumpelstillskin ne pensera pas à la chercher là-bas .. pour l'instant, on prépare un plan pour pouvoir vaincre le brocoli et ses alliés

-toi aussi tu t'y met Bunnny ? Fit-elle un sourire au coin

Bunny fit un sourire taquin. Puis, Sab arriva par son avion en sable d'or. Il descendit de l'avion, et celui-ci disparut . Il l'a salua de la main ainsi que les deux autres gardiens . Un point d'interrogation apparut par dessus sa tête . Nord fit un sourire, tout en le fixant

-Non Jack n'est pas encore là, mais notre plan se prépare contre Rumpelstillskin

-Je pense que ton plan viens de tomber à l'eau l'enveloppé ! Niah ah ah ah !

-elle se retourna ainsi que les 3 autres esprits . Ils virent Rumpelstillskin devant eux, tapotant du pied.

-Comment est tu rentrée ici ?! demanda Nord

-Par le même façon que tes amis ici présents !

Nord leva la tête vers l'ouverture dans le dôme dorée et frappa du pied le sol

-Il faut que je pense à fermer cette ouverture !

Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire et claqua ses doigts sur le coté . Circé et Pitch apparurent sur ses cotés . Nord , Bunny, Sab et elle se préparèrent en position défensive. Pitch fit un sourire et soudain, des centaines de cauchemars apparurent . Ils démolirent tous les jouets et foncèrent sur tous les bureaux . Nord poussa un hurlement devant cela et fonça sur Pitch . Celui-ci évita quelques coups de sabre et fit apparaître sa faux géante. Bunny sorti ses boomerangs attaqua les cauchemars, suivi de Sab. Elle se dirigea vers Circé et serra les poings

-N'essaye pas de me combattre Circé ! s'écria t-elle

Circé explosa de rire avant lancer un sort sur elle . Elle l'évita de justesse, volant encore d'avantage. Circé continua une à une ses attaques . Elle fit des sauts périlleux, vola à droite, puis à gauche, de haut en bas, évitant le mieux que possible les attaques . Mets un sort la toucha, l'empêchant de voler. Elle chuta vers le sol et se redressa, se tenant le crâne. Elle leva les yeux et vit Circé devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva la main, met une explosion retentit. Bunny arriva à toute allure, ce mettant devant elle . Elle se releva, lui faisant un sourire.

-Merci Bunny !

-C'est quand tu veux ! Dit t-il tournant son boomerang entre ses doigts

Elle tourna la tête et vit le palais complètement détruit . Elle leva les yeux et vit Sab en difficulté. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel, combattant les cauchemars avec ardeur. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Nord au sol, Rumpelstillskin devant . Il claqua ses doigts , et les poignets et les mollets de Nord se retrouvèrent attachés par des filets noirs. Elle serra les poings, voulant aider son ami .. mais quand elle voulut s'élancer dans le vide, un cauchemar lui barra la route. Elle se retourna, et le cauchemar se pris ses ailes en pleine face, le faisant exploser . Elle fit un sourire satisfait , mais en allant aider Nord, elle vit Bunny face à la fois à Circé et Pitch. Elle serra les dents et se dirigea aux cotés du lapin de Pâques. Elle se mis dos à lui et donna un coup de pied dans la figure de Pitch , le projetant en arrière

-Merci Fée !

-C'est quand tu veux ! Dit-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil

Sab descendit de nuage en sable d'or, et se mit aux cotés des 2 gardiens . Nord était attaché au sol et gesticulait du mieux qu'il pouvait . Bunny passa entre Pitch et Circé et bondissa vers Nord

-Bunny non ! S'écria t-elle

Quand Bunny se retourna par l'alerte par son alerte, Rumpelstillskin lui donna un coup sur la tête, le faisant tomber à terre . Lui aussi se retrouva attaché . Elle plaqua devant sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puissa faire quoique se soit , Circé leva les bras au ciel, et un instant, le globe se mit a tomber et à rouler . Il écrasa le tableau de bord ce dirigeant vers elle et Sab . Elle s'envola vers le ciel, mais quand Sab s'envola a son tour, le globe le percuta et il se retrouva projeter contre un mur . Rumpelstillskin claqua des doigts, et il se retrouva ficeler à son tour . Le globe se castra dans le mur , faisant écrouler un mur à l'opposé. Elle était en apesanteur et serra les poings, voyant ses trois amis, attachés . Elle observa le ciel, le regard suppliant

-Aide moi ! S'il te plait ! Dit-elle

Elle baissa le regard, et vit Rumpelstillskin, Circé et Pitch l'observant . Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings

-Vous .. vous ne nous vaincrez pas aussi facilement ! Jack sera là et ..

-Mais oui ! Evidement .. on s'en fiche complètement, lâcha Pitch

Sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, un cauchemar arriva droit sur elle et plus rien . Le noir complet . Maintenant , elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé et il fallait réagir . Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit l'autre et se tena la crâne. Elle était .. dehors .. sur une fine couche de neige .. Nord et Sab était là à se battre contre Pitch et Rumpelstillskin . Bunny était allongé sur le sol, sans aucun mouvement . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Combien de temps était-elle « endormie » ? Elle se releva, commençant à battre des ailes. Elle se dirigea vers Nord, commençant à reprendre ses esprits .

-Fée ! Tu tombes bien !

-Euh .. qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda t-elle

-Je t'expliquerai , mais pour l'instant c'est pas le moment ! Dit-il faisant exploser un cauchemar avec son sabre

Fée hocha la tête et commença à attaquer quelques cauchemars .

…

Jack arriva sur le toit, le regard dur . Rumpelstillskin leva la main en l'air et tout les cauchemars disparurent . Pitch s'avança et se mit aux cotés de l'être vert . Nord, Sab et Fée arrêtèrent tout mouvements, observant curieusement Jack . Celui-ci avait dans les bras, quelque chose envelopper d'une couverture blanche . … Mais …. où était Jessica ? Et … non .. ce ne serait pas .. pensa les gardiens . Rumpelstillskin fit un grand sourire et se frotta les mains

-Je pensais que tu était plus coriace que ça .. mais c'est un bon choix , fit-il un sourire aux lèvres

Nord fit un pas en avant, le regard inquisiteur

-Jack .. qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il

-Je sais ce que je fais .. dit-il sourcils fronçés

Jack s'approcha, mais lorsque Rumpelstillskin tendis les bras, il recula, les sourcils froncés

-Tu sembles oublié un détail ..

-Et lequel je te prix ?

-Le prix est déjà payer .. Bunny l'a payer …

Le sourire de Rumpelstillskin s'estompa aussitôt, ses yeux beuguait et il fit un sorte de grimace .

-Mais je te proposes un autre marché … dit-il

Un sourire reprit place sur le visage de Rumpelstillskin et il croisa les bras

-Quelle genre de marché ? Demanda t-il

-Redonnes la vie à Bunny .. et je donnerai Lucie, dit-il

Rumpelstillskin se tena le menton, un sourire au coin. Pitch fronça les sourcils, et se pencha vers l'oreille de Rumpelstillskin

-ça peut être un piège, dit-il

-Laisse moi faire , dit-il en le repoussant, … c'est d'accord

Il leva les bras au ciel, et des nuages apparurent dans le ciel . Cela formait une sorte de spirale au dessus de Bunny . Rumpelstillskin sera le poing et soudain, un éclair frappa Bunny . Puis plus rien . Rumpelstillskin se tourna vers Jack, un sourire au coin

-Il respire

Jack soupira, regardant la lune . Jack s'approcha, mais lorsque qu'il alla lui donner, il fut stopper par un cri . Ils tournèrent leur têtes vers leur droite et virent Jessica, encore legèrement replié sur elle-même .

-Jack .. si tu fais ça .. tu vas le regretter ! Et tu pourra m'oublier ! Dit-elle les larmes encore aux yeux

Jack ferma les yeux, le regard fermé. Jessica laissa tomber quelques larmes avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante

-Jack .. s'il te plait .. si tu m'aimes, tu ne ferai pas ça .. dit-elle la voix basse

Jack garda le visage fermé et une larme s'écoula . Même si le plan était en marche, les paroles de Jessica lui arrivait au coeur .. et si il continuait comme si ne rien n'était, sa relation allait en prendre un serieux coup . Il prit une inspiration, et pencha l'enfant. Rumpelstillskin fit un grand sourire et pris l'enfant . A ce contact, Jessica tomba sur les genoux, les larmes coulant en abondance sur ces joues.

-Je te félicites Merlinda .. ta Lucie a de magnifiques yeux blancs, bon travail, la nargua t-il

Jessica cessa de pleurer, et releva la tête, les yeux plisser .

-Yeux … blancs ? Souffla t-elle

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack, le regard inquisiteur . Puis, quand Rumpelstillskin fit un léger rire, l'enfant pris une leur bleuté autour de lui. Rumpelstillskin cessa de respirer quand l'enfant disparut. Soudain, une silhouette se dessina face à lui . Il eut les yeux écarquillés et sa respiration se fit forte, quand il vit l'homme de la lune se matérialiser devant lui. L'homme de la lune fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rumpelstillskin. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à trembler . De la fumée sorti du corps de Rumpelstillskin . Puis, plus rien. Rumpelstillskin se laissa tomber à genoux . Il se releva, les jambes tramblantes. Et foudroya du regard l'homme de la lune

-Tu vas le regretter !

mais quand il tendis ses mains, rien ne se passa. Il retendis encore et encore, mais toujours rien. Il fit un pas en arrière, le coeur battant

-Je t'ai enlevé tes pouvoirs . Tu ne pourra plus nous poser de problèmes désormais

Rumpelstillskin fit un pas en arrière et regarda Pitch

-Partons !

Pitch hocha la tête et en une fraction de secondes, de la fumée entoura les deux esprits et ils disparurent. Jack soupira .. ça à marcher .. il se tourna vers Jessica et s'avança

-Jessica .. je … je suis désolé .. mais il fallait que je le fasse pour que ça fonctionne

Jessica garda le silence, observant les yeux de Jack et soupira.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda t-elle

Jack se tourna vers l'homme de la lune. Celui-ci fit un sourire et fit apparaître dans ses bras, l'enfant envelopper d'une couverture blanche. Jessica soupira et s'avança. Elle pris l'enfant dans ses bras et fit un sourire, observant ses yeux bleues ..

-J'ai eu si peur .. murmura t-elle

elle leva les yeux et fit un sourire à l'homme de la lune .

-Merci .. murmura t-elle

l'homme de la lune fit un sourire. Elle se tourna et observa Jack . Elle lui fit un sourire , son regard ambre embuée.

-.. je te pardonnes .. tu as su ramener notre fille et je t'en serai éternellement reconaissante .. dit-elle … je t'aime ..

Jack fit un sourire soulagée et s'approcha , l'embrassant .. il n'avait jamais était soulagée .. ils s'aimait et ils sont en famille .. Jack se sépara d'elle et observa la petite Lucie … il fit un sourire l'observant .. sa peau était de la même paleur que celle que Jack , mais elle avait les joues teinter d'une couleur rosée, rendant son visage angélique .. Jessica fit un sourire et le lui la tendis .. Jack fit un sourire et la pris dans ses bras .

-Vous auriez pû m'attendre

Jessica tourna la tête et vit Bunny, assis sur les fesses . Jessica fit un sourire et elle éclata un rire.

-BUNNY ! s'écria t-elle

Elle se mit à courir vers lui, et lui sauta dans les bras . Bunny ferma les yeux, posant ses mains dans son dos. Jessica se mit soudainement à sangloter . Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours..

-Tout va bien .. fit Bunny d'une voix rassurante

Jessica se sépara de lui, essuyant ses larmes . Elle se releva et fit un grand sourire . Elle a une famille .. et tout le monde va bien .. elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux .. elle se retourna et vit tout les gardiens s'avançer . Bunny se releva et s'approcha de Jack .

-Merci pour m'avoir sauvé , fit Jack

-Merci pour m'avoir aidé a retrouver vie, fit Bunny

Ils se regardèrent et ils se firent un sourire. Bunny reporta son regard vers l'enfant et fit un sourire

-Elle est magnifique … fit-il … Lucie ? Si j'ai bien entendu

Jack hocha la tête . Jessica s'avança, prenant Lucie dans les bras . Tout le monde se rassemblèrent, observant avec bonheur l'enfant . L'homme de la lune eut un regard ferme et baissa les yeux. Il soupira et releva la tête

-Jack Frost .. Merlinda … fit-il

les deux adolescents levèrent leur tête, et fixa l'homme de la lune

- … vous ne pouvez pas garder l'enfant


	13. Chapter 13 : Epilogue

Chapitre 13 : Épilogue 

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent tout le monde en même temps

L'homme de la lune baissa ses yeux blancs et soupira. Il fit un pas en avant, essayant de se justifier, même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ..

Lucie est .. mortel , dit-il finalement

-Quoi ? Non elle n'est pas ..

Jessica se stoppa .. ses yeux s'écarquilla, et sa respiration ce fit forte .. elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Rumpelstillskin, plus tôt .. « tu est mi-mortel, mi-immortel, c'est pour cela que tout le monde puisse te voir … » tel étaient les paroles de Rumpelstillskin . Elle regarda Jack, le regard remplis d'une inquiétude indéfinissable

-Non … murmura t-elle

Jack s'avança, sourcils froncés, et poings serré, resserrant son emprise autour de son bâton, même si il savait qu'il n'allait pas attaqué l'homme de la lune .. quoique ça serait tentant …

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Jack

-Rien .. on ne peut rien faire .. fit l'homme de la lune .. vous ne pouvez pas la garder

-Alors pourquoi nous avoir aidé à la sauvé des griffes de Rumpelstillskin ? Demanda Jessica

-Parce que sinon, Pitch aurait pû gagner avec lui

-C'est tout ? C'est votre seul raison ? S'interposa Bunny

L'homme de la lune garda un regard neutre et s'approcha de Jessica, tendant les bras

-Il faut que-

-Non ! Fit Jack .. je .. je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça .. laissez nous …

-Je suis désolé Jack Frost .. mais tu ne peux rien contre le destin ..

-Laissez nous lui trouvé un foyer, fit Jessica

L'homme se stoppa et se tena le menton . Il fronça les sourcils et observa les deux parents, qui eux avaient les regards à la fois inquiets et suppliants .

-Seulement si vous me promettez de ne jamais lui parlez .. elle pourra voir les esprits .. je ne veux que aucun contact s'installe entre vous

Jack et Jessica se regardèrent et eurent le regard d'une tristesse sans pareil .. ils hochèrent la tête .. L'homme de la lune fit un sourire et disparut, sous la lueur de la lune … Puis, tout les gardiens se regardèrent … qu'allais t-il faire ? Jessica et Jack sont t-ils prêt à vivre un tel enfer ? Ils ne le savaient .. mais en voyant leurs têtes décomposées, ils savaient que l'abandonner allait être une véritable épreuve ..

…

Jessica et Jack se trouvaient devant une maison . Ils se regardèrent, le regard remplis d'une tristesse indéfinissable .. Jessica s'abaissa, et regarda l'enfant dans ses bras .. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle fixa les yeux bleu océans de Lucie ..

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais .. fit-elle

Elle s'approcha et donna un baiser sur le front de la petite fille . Avant de s'en séparer, elle lui mit un bracelet en dentelle bleu, avec inscrit dessus «Lucie» et avec comme ornement, des motifs de flocons . Jack s'avança, le cœur serré et pris la petite dans ses bras .. Plusieurs larmes perlaient ses joues pâles ..

-Je t'aime .. je te promets qu'on se reverra un jour .. je ne t'oublierai pas Lucie .. fit-il

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait une Lucie .. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas sa sœur , mais sa fille qu'il perdait .. sa souffrance ne pouvait pas être plus grande .. Il s'approcha et lui donna un baiser sur son front .. quand il lui donna ce baiser, ces cheveux bruns devinrent blancs neige . Quand il se sépara d'elle, ils redevinrent normal .. Il versa une larme et posa Lucie dans un panier un osier devant la porte de la maison .. Jack s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette . Une femme ouvrit la porte, mais ne vit personne . Elle regarda des deux cotés, mais rien . Puis, elle entendit un sanglot . Elle baissa les yeux et les écarquilla, voyant un bébé dans un panier en osier, entourer d'une couverture blanche . Elle pleurait, ce qui émut la femme. Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant . L'enfant arreta de pleurer, observant de ses grands yeux la femme . Celle-ci observa le poignet de l'enfant, et vit un bracelet bleu, avec inscrit « Lucie ». Elle fit un sourire continuant à bercer la petite fille. Puis, on entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle . Elle se retourna et vit son fils, baillant, se frottant les yeux

-Maman, qu'est-ce que fais ? Demanda le jeune garçon

-Je … Il faut que je te présentes quelqu'un Jamie , fit la mère

Elle entra fermant la porte . En haut de l'arbre en face de la maison des Benett , se trouvaient Jack et Jessica, observant avec tristesse la scène .. Ils se regardèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras, sanglottant ..

Le lendemain, Jessica était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'était pas sorti depuis la nuit passé .. Jack était assis , les jambes repliés contre son torse dans un fauteuil en velours rouge du palais des glaces. Il fixait un point de la pièce, le regard vide et les yeux toujours embuées . Il avait sous ses yeux, des cernes qui ne trompaient pas .. Nord arriva, sans prononcer aucun mot . Il savait que c'était plus que dur pour eux, et essayer de leur remonter leur moral ne fera qu'ampirer les choses .. mais il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de compagnie .. Il s'avança, se mettant dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Jack et se tourna les pouces. Jack ferma les yeux, comprenant ce que voulait faire le père Noël ..

-Merci .. fit Jack

Nord fut d'abord surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole, mais ensuite il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça .. il lança un regard inquisiteur à Jack, qui lui avait toujours le regard vide et remplis de tristesse

-Pour essayer de nous soutenir .. fit-il

Nord fit un léger sourire et se leva, posant sa main sur l'épaule glacé de Jack . Celui-ci essaya de faire rien qu'un léger rictus, mais il n'y arrivait pas .. puis, il se leva et s'envola par l'ouverture du dôme doré .. Nord ne comprit pas son acte, mais il savait que c'était normal de sa part ..

Bunny toqua à la porte de la chambre de Jessica . Il attendit, mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'entendit rien. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, et entra . La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul la grande fenêtre donnait de la lumière . La neige tombait, faisant voir l'ombre des flocons sur le mur opposé de la fenêtre . Jessica était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, la tête tourné vers le paysage enneigée . Bunny soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui avec silence . Il s'approcha par petits pas, et vint s'assoir à coté de la jeune magicienne. Il ne fit pas un bruit, ne sachant quoi dire . Jessica tourna la tête vers Bunny , les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de Bunny et le serra dans ses bras, sans que Bunny ne s'y attendent .. après tout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction .. Bunny mit ses mains dans son dos, le tapotant . Jessica ne fit aucun bruit, laissant la tristesse l'emerger ..

Jack survola la ville de Burgess avec mélancolie .. il devait malgrè ces derniers jours, continuer son travail de gardien .. même si il n'avait pas l'âme à vouloir faire une bataille de boules de neige .. enfaite .. il se dit qu'il passera sur quelques ville faire tomber de la neige et il s'arretera .. il n'avait pas le coeur à s'amuser .. Puis, il regarda la maison des Benett .. il pris une inspiration , fermant les yeux, et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de Jamie et toqua. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire sur des feuilles, le sourire aux lèvres . Quand il entendit Jack frappa, il se tourna, l'agrandissant, et ouvrit la fenêtre, bondissant de joie . Jack entra, la bouche serré .

-Jack ! Jack ! J'ai une autre petite soeur ! Tu t'en rend compte ?!

-Je sais .. fit-il, les yeux baissés

Jamie arreta de bondir, et son sourire s'estompa devant le visage décomposé de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté , ne comprenant pas

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Jamie , et alors ? Pour Jessi …

Il se stoppa et baissa les yeux vers le sol, et semblait réfléchir. Puis, il releva les yeux vers Jack, exorbité

-Me dis pas que .. Lucie ..

En entendant « Lucie» , Jack ferma les yeux, faisant tomber une larme. Il l'essuya, et rouvrit les yeux, regardant Jamie . Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux remplis de tristesse pour Jack et Jessica . C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleuré .. Il s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras . Jack s'abaissa, le serrant également contre lui. Jamie se sépara de lui, et lui lança un regard inquisiteur

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda t-il

-.. on y était obligé .. elle est mortel et .. murmura t-il

Jamie hocha la tête, ayant compris .. il baissa les yeux ne sachant quoi .. surtout avec ses 12 ans ..

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Jack

Jamie leva les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

-.. prends soin d'elle ..

-je te le promets

-et fais en sorte que je ne lui parle jamais

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il

-.. je ne suis pas censé lui parler .. même si je te supplie ou quoi que ce soit, promet moi de ne pas me laisser l'approcher le long de sa vie … dit-il

Jamie hocha la tête et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras ..

Peut être que leur douleur s'en allera un jour, où qu'ils finiront par oublié leur souffrance ... Perdre quelqu'un arrache le coeur, vous fais saigner, vous donne envie de vous arracher les tripes et d'en finir ... mais quand on est immortel, la douleur n'est que plus intense et vous donne une sensation de rage et de désespoir .. la seule chose qu'ils puissent faire, c'est pleurer sur leur sort, s'isolant du reste du monde .. Pour Jack et Jessica, cette sensation est présente au fin de leur âme .. peut être ils l'a retrouveront ? peut être que cette haine partira ? mais pour l'instant, cette douleur est là, et elle la blessure est profonde et douloureuse ..


	14. Annonce

Annonce

Salut salut ! Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensez de la fic en général ? Alors voilà , je vous annonce qu'il y aura officiellement un 3ème tome ! celui ci s'institulera « La fille aux yeux de glace » .

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont touché et à vos conseils précieux ;) je remercie **Eya Silvers, Caro-Hearts, HikaruMickaels, Amazone98, megane28 **et** Nyderania** pour avoir pris la peine de laisser des reviews ;)je remercie également ce qui me lise mais qui ne prenne pas la peine de laisser des reviews, mais je les insite tout de même à en laisser ;)

Alors, je publierai le premier chapitre du 3ème one-shout dans 3-4 semaines, pour pouvoir écrire quelque chapitre, finir quelque fics et laisser l'inspiration venir ;)

jack : vas-y, raconte ta vie on te dira rien

moi : ok !

Jack : mais qu'elle est bête ..

Je vous laisse le résumé, et je vous remercie encore une fois et je vous dis a bientôt mes cocos ;)

« à 16 ans, Lucie vit avec son grand frère de 28 ans, Jamie . Elle a toujours était solitaire et réservé .. mais quand l'hiver approche, Lucie se sent nerveuse.. ses cheveux prend soudainement une couleur blanche et sa peau palit a vut d'oeil .. mais quand elle découvre qu'elle a été adopter, elle décide de partir à la recherche de ses parents .. mais elle fera la rencontre de deux personnes dont elle se méfie .. »


End file.
